


Captured Memories: A Shuann Week series

by Azurixx



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Angst, Ann Loves Ren, Baking, Beaches, Beautiful, Camera, Coffee, Comfort, Cute, Day 1 - Meeting, Day 2 - Kiss, Day 2 - Touch, Day 3 - Coffee, Day 3 - Sweet, Day 4 - Beach, Day 4 - Ocean, Day 5 - Early Morning, Day 5 - Late Evening, Day 6 - Family, Day 6 - Future, Day At The Beach, Dessert & Sweets, Developing Relationship, Drama, Drama & Romance, Early Mornings, Emotional Baggage, Emotions, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Free day, Future, Heartbreak, Heartwarming, Humor, Kissing, Late at Night, Lens - Freeform, Love, Meeting, Memories, Ocean, One True Pairing, Photographs, Photography, Ren Loves Ann, RenAnn, Reunions, Romance, Sad, ShuAnn, ShuAnnWeek2k19, Tears, Touching, Tragedy, Ultimate Couple, akirann, album, photoshoot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-02 03:51:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 34,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19433362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azurixx/pseuds/Azurixx
Summary: As an aspiring new photographer, Ren embarks for Tokyo to capture the most beautiful moments life has to offer. His eyes focus on Ann Takamaki, an ambitious model who stumbles upon his services by chance. At first mutual business partners, their bond grows as Ren learns that beauty means more than just appearances - but are the memories shared with the one you fall in love with.





	1. Essence of Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello everyone! First of all, HAPPY SHUANN WEEK! I've been really excited for this event to come up as we celebrate the amazing pairing of Ren Amamiya and Ann Takamaki! 
> 
> With this submission, each day will have a specific theme / prompt. The cool thing I wanted to do was create an overarching plot that will connect all prompts together into one storyline. In this case, this series will take place in an alternative universe of Persona 5 and focus on a more grounded relationship between Ren and Ann.
> 
> Without further ado - I present, "Captured Memories"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ren Amamiya and Ann Takamaki's budding romance begins as they meet at random in Tokyo - with the two taking a moment to get to know each other."

__

* * *

_**"CAPTURED MEMORIES"  
**__**[a Shuann Week series]**_

_**PART 1: Essence of Beauty  
** **PROMPT OF THE DAY: Meeting / Reunion** _

* * *

Photographs hold stories of the past. Each picture taken with purpose. For many, we uphold the practice of taking these images to capture every day moments of our lives – whether it's for a heartwarming celebration of a close friend's birthday, to show off and boast an outfit of the day, or even a quick snapshot of a delicious meal at your favourite restaurant.

These were not only images – they were windows to previous events that opened up opportunities of reminiscence.

Ren Amamiya desired to capture these moments and share them with the world. With the blessing of his parents, Ren moved to Tokyo to pursue his degree in photography arts at the finest university in Japan. Graduating with honors, Ren managed to save up for his own equipment thanks to the various part-time jobs he took while studying, along with the scholarships he acquired through school. Equipped with the latest photography gear – including a special camera passed down from his father's generation, Ren began his journey to seize the beautiful landscape and scenery of Tokyo.

"I see… You're a photographer? That means we share the same mindset of bringing the greatest of moments to life through our creations!" Yusuke excitedly shook Ren's hand as he welcomed him to his small, yet comfy studio apartment. The cobalt-haired painter began to show Ren around the small kitchen, living room, bathroom and bedrooms.

"Hmm… Nice place you've got here.." Ren complimented, taking a moment to look around and noting the various paint brushes scattered around, along with a pile of canvases of various sizes sprawled across the living room with paintings of different landscapes and figures.

"And for my new acquaintance – your luxurious living quarters." Yusuke opened a doorway, presenting Ren his bedroom. It was small, yet spacious area – an efficient area for Ren to work on his photography business.

Ren had found an opening online to a vacant bedroom for rent in downtown Japan - offered by Yusuke Kitagawa, another artist who happened to graduate from the same arts university as Ren and focused his talents on painting. As with many new and aspiring artists, there would certainly be struggles to attaining a steady income right after university. In order to cut down on costs, Ren decided to share living quarters with a roommate.

"I look forward to sharing our many creations we conjure up in this living space!" Yusuke exclaimed, leaving Ren by himself in his new bedroom.

"Heh.. He seems like a unique individual." Ren commented. He began to set down his luggage and organized his belongings. There was currently no bed in the room, meaning Ren would have to use his sleeping bag as a means to nap for awhile.

No matter how humbling the beginning of his journey was looking - Ren was excited for his growth in photography. Not wanting to waste any more time inside, Ren prepared his equipment and headed his way out of the apartment to do some work.

"Ahh… Already on your way to create art. I am fond of your initiative already!" Yusuke commented from the living room, pausing from his painting to wave Ren goodbye as he left. "I bid you good fortune on your artistic journey! May you capture the wonders and beauty of not simply our city – but life as we know it!"

"Thanks - I'll see you around dinnertime, Yusuke." Ren called back as he closed the door.

Ren quickly made his way down their apartment complex and into the streets of Tokyo. Taking a deep breath of fresh air and gazing around the sunny weather of Tokyo, Ren looked forward to a day of taking pictures to add to his own photography website. Using a template builder recommended by one of his classmates, Ren had already set up a page that showcased his many works taken in university. At the moment though, all of his pictures were of various landscapes and scenery around Tokyo.

 _I need to find something that captures the essence of beauty – something that just naturally stands out._ Ren thought.

Taking the train line around Tokyo, Ren journeyed around the city in order to find inspiration that would catch his eye. He always enjoyed taking his time and not to rush through his work. With photography, Ren could go at his own pace without the pressure of anybody pushing him, which helped transpire some of his best works so far. Ren made his way over to unique locales - such as Central Street to capture the bustling rush hour, or Takenoko Street with its unique taste in fashion and culture. But wherever Ren went, none of the pictures he'd taken around the city spoke to him.

 _Damn… These pictures all feel the same to me.. None of these stand out from the ones I've already taken in university.._ Ren pondered in frustration.

Eventually, Ren found his way to the Yongen-Jaya district. He entered a small alleyway and noted its rough and unique backdrop. Ren took a couple pictures of the alley, snapping some interesting angles. He managed to snap a good angle of a tiny coffee shop in the area – called "Cafe Leblanc." As Ren took a moment to swap his film for a new roll, the bickering of a couple echoed from the shop.

"You're _sooo_ full of yourself, you know that, Sakurai?" the voice of a girl shouted.

"What the hell? I can't help it if other girls talk to me. Blame my natural good looks, Takamaki-san!" a frustrated voice of a guy followed.

"Uggh! I've had it with you! I'm leaving!" the girl yelled back.

The door to Cafe Leblanc swung open as a young, beautiful blonde hurried out. In her rush, she didn't notice Ren standing in the alleyway and accidentally bumped into him. She yelped in surprise as she spilled her fresh cup of latte onto her own clothes.

At the same time, Ren ended up dropping his camera, causing the lens to crack on impact.

"N-No! My camera!" Ren shouted, immediately crouching down to pick up his father's camera. His heart skipped a beat at the sight of the small, costly crack on his lens. "Hey! You mind watching where you're going?

"Excuse me? You made me spill coffee all over my clothes!" the blonde girl shrieked back. Suddenly, she began to shake her head and put her hands to her face. "Ugggh… This is seriously the _worst_ day of my life!"

"Oh come on, lighten up a little." Ren rolled his eyes and was about to complain further at the girl when he noticed that she was beginning to cry. "Hey… Uh.. Are you alright?"

"No, of course not! Ugh.. Why do _you_ even care all of a sudden!?" the girl cried back. She quickly fled from the alleyway, heading off towards the train station nearby.

 _Geez.. What a character she is.._ Ren thought. He looked down to where the girl had dropped her coffee cup along with her spilled latte, finding pieces of his lens submerged in the liquid. Realizing that it was a lost cause, Ren began making his way back home.

During his commute , Ren reflected on the girl that had bumped into him. She appeared to have be in an argument with someone inside Cafe Leblanc – most likely a break-up considering her conversation with the guy.

Taking a moment to remember her appearance, Ren noted how fashionable she was with her overall outfit as each article appeared to come from famous brands that were _way_ out of his own budget.

_Hmm.. She must be one of those entitled, rich girls.. The ones who always need their coffee every morning, otherwise they'd end up all grumpy throughout the day.._

What stood out the most for Ren were her azure eyes, blonde pigtails and smooth porcelain skin – which he had to admit, exemplified the girl's natural beauty. Her features were _much_ different than the usual Japanese woman – almost akin to a foreigner. But Ren had also recalled her name going along the lines of Takamaki-san, which was very much Japanese.

_Huh… Taking account the really stylish clothing.. And her natural appearance being so different.. Could she perhaps be an international model?_

For the entire walk back, Ren couldn't help but have Takamaki-san stuck on his mind..

* * *

**…**

* * *

"How unfortunate the case is regarding your camera.. But I may know who that girl is." Yusuke commented over dinner.

"For real? Who is she?" Ren inquired. The two conversed over their bowls of nikudon they had delivered to their apartment complex.

"Well – to be more accurate, I am aware of the daily routine she indulges in." Yusuke corrected, much to Ren's surprise as he raised an eyebrow. "Occasionally I go out and watch people from a distance in order to draw inspiration for my works. The girl you described at Cafe Leblanc tends to frequent there, among other places I've spotted her at specific times."

"...Okay, good to know." Ren replied. At first finding Yusuke's hobby of staring at other people a _tiny_ bit creepy, Ren was intrigued about Takamaki-san's routine. Throughout dinner, Ren kept thinking about her down to the smallest details. Her upfront, rowdy personality initially concerned Ren, but he could understand the stress she supposedly went through her argument and mess of her clothes. Speaking of, her beauty was unlike Ren had seen in his past experiences.

_Maybe she's the one I've been looking for.. The one I need to further my photography business.._

* * *

**...**

* * *

A week passed since Ren's initial encounter with Takamaki-san. Ren convinced his parents to loan him some emergency funds to replace his lens for his camera. Throughout the week, Ren awaited at the designated locations Yusuke provided that followed Takamaki-san's routine in hopes of bumping into her again.

Ren travelled to the Underground Mall around Shibuya, peering through the crowd as they gazed around the variety of shops.

_Nope.. She's not here.._

Next stop was Takenoko Street as Ren scouted around the specific clothing stores and restaurants Takamaki-san was known to visit.

_No.. Not here either._

Ren's routine repeated each day with his pursuit in finding Takamaki-san. Throughout his personal mission, he was able to grab a couple unique shots around the city, but his mind prioritized on the girl that seemingly got away from him.

 _This is getting me nowhere.. Maybe I should focus my attention elsewhere.._ Ren concluded. Giving up on his endeavour, Ren made a stop at Central Street to grab a bite to eat. Scouring the shops, he decided to try out a new crepe shop that opened beside Shibuya Diner. Ren contemplated on whether to order something sweet or savoury.

"Huh… Do they seriously cram _that_ much chocolate into one crepe?" Ren commented as he eyed over the menu _._

"Hell yeah they do! That's one of my favourites!" the voice of a girl chimed in.

Surprised by the sudden commentary, Ren looked over to the source as his heart skipped a beat. Standing beside him was none other than Takamaki-san, happily munching away on her sweet crepe she just ordered. The two took a moment to stare at each other before yelling in unison.

"IT'S YOU!"

"You're the jerk that spilled coffee all over me!" Takamaki-san growled, pointing her half-eaten crepe at Ren.

" _I_ spilled your coffee? You were the one who wasn't looking and ran into me!" Ren defended himself. He began to wave his camera towards Takamaki-san and pointed to his new lens. "Because of you, I had to replace an _expensive_ part of my equipment! Do you even know how much lenses cost?"

"Excuse me? I had to put my favorite sweater through the wash _four_ times just to get the coffee stains and smell out of it!" Takamaki-san argued back. "That piece of clothing was worth _three_ sessions of modeling! Do you know how much work I put in from all that?"

As Ren and Takamaki-san continued arguing within Central Street, bystanders couldn't help but glance at the pair as they passed by them. Their argument awkwardly stood out among the crowd as the people attempted to walk around in peace. Without any sort of context, the two appeared to be your regular couple going through their everyday bickering.

"HEY! Do you two lovebirds mind arguing elsewhere? You're bothering my customers!" the crepe owner yelled over to them.

"WHAT! W-We aren't together at all!" Takamaki-san yelled back to the crepe owner. She suddenly pushed Ren away by his shoulder, causing the boy to stumble. "See what you've done? They think we're a couple!"

"Uhh.. No thanks. Not sure if I want to handle someone the likes of you.." Ren remarked. "You're beautiful and all – but you get angry _way_ too easily.."

"HUHH! What'd you just say?" Takamaki-san approached Ren and grabbed him by the collar of his neck by one hand and began to shake him. The boy helplessly took it."What's with you treating a lady like that? You have some explaining to do!"

"W-Wait! Lemme go! H-Hello? Is anyone seeing this?" Ren called out as he was being dragged against his will. The on-lookers ignored Ren's pleas as Takamaki-san brought him into the Shibuya Diner next to the crepe shop and seated them into one of the empty booths.

Ren took a moment to re-adjust his collar and rubbed his neck. Across from him, Takamaki-san sat with her arms crossed and silently glared back. Ren occasionally shifted his gaze between his lap and Takamaki-san as she continued to silently judge him. The entire situation overwhelmed Ren as he was put on the spot by the beautiful blonde. Even in her moment of rage, Ren couldn't help but admit how entrancing she still appeared. Especially by the way she pouted her lips out while she crossed her arms in an adorable fashion as if she were modeling right at this moment.

"So… Why'd you suddenly drag me here?" Ren asked after a long pause, carefully placing his camera on the table. He kept it at a reasonable distance from Takamaki-san as he wasn't sure if she was still angry at him or not.

"Please tell me _why_ you've been following me the entire week?" Takamaki-san demanded.

"What? I-I wasn't following you! What gave you that idea?" Ren stuttered.

"Just because I'm blonde doesn't mean I'm dense! I've been noticing that you were hanging around my usual spots ever since the day after you spilled coffee on me. I didn't approach you those times because I thought you were a creep at first." Takamaki-san explained. She pointed to his camera on the table. "And besides, you _seriously_ stick out like a sore thumb with _that_ around your neck. It's not hard to spot a guy spending fifteen minutes finding the perfect angle to take his pictures."

"It's my job to take photos, okay? I need my camera at all times." Ren defended himself. "And can we please let go of the whole "spilling coffee" on you argument?"

"Not until you apologize!" Takamaki-san retorted.

Ren let out a deep sigh. This girl was _really_ testing his patience. Mustering up every muscle in his body for strength, Ren calmly apologized to Takamaki-san. "Ergh.. I'm sorry that I got in your way and made you spill coffee all over yourself.."

"See! There you go! That wasn't so difficult, was it?" Takamaki-san's attitude did a complete turnaround as she loosened up, resting her head atop her hands and let out a smile to Ren. "It's great to finally see a guy take responsibility for his own actions!"

"Uhm… Mind if you return the favor and apologize for my camera lens?" Ren motioned his head down to his camera on the table.

"Well.. sorry – but it's not _my_ fault that you decided to pursue a career that offers such low demand with service, yet high investment on expensive toys." Takamaki-san remarked. Her comment on calling Ren's camera a toy finally pushed him out of their conversation.

"You know what - never mind. I don't even know why you were stuck on my mind since our encounter." Ren decided that he had enough of Takamaki-san's snarkiness. He placed his camera back around his neck and began to make his way out of the booth before Takamaki-san stopped him.

"W-Wait! You were.. thinking about me these last couple of days?" Takamaki-san asked, reaching out to him. Ren nodded back to her in confirmation. Takamaki-san gazed down and thought for a moment. "Uhm… S-Sorry. I _really_ mean it this time. I didn't mean to come out as rude or anything to you, but I've just been stressed for the last couple weeks."

Ren noted Takamaki-san's sincerity. Deep down, he sensed the burden weighing upon her heart and yearned for someone to release her feelings with. Ren decided to stay for a little longer with her, taking back his seat as he placed his camera in the same spot on the table. "I get it.. You must've had a rough argument with your boyfriend. I could hear the two of you shouting in the cafe from outside that day."

"Were we _really_ that loud? Ugh… That's embarrassing." Takamaki-san placed both hands over her face as she felt herself blush, which Ren found cute. She began to shake her head. "It's fine though – he's not my boyfriend anymore.. That was the day I actually broke up with him. Now he's just another recollection of my past."

Ren nodded. He began to notice a change in Takamaki-san's overall behavior. The rowdy, argumentative girl he labelled her suddenly shifted into a more relaxed and open individual. Ren wondered if she was just going through the typical mood swings women went through - or maybe it was _that_ time of the month? Quickly shaking off the thought, Ren decided to add to their conversation, intrigued on getting to know her more.

"You're a model?" Ren started, causing Takamaki-san to look back up to him after blushing in embarrassment.

"Oh.. Yeah, I am!" Takamaki-san's answered joyfully. Ren admitted that her smile gave him butterflies in his stomach. He had to continually maintain his focus and avoid blanking out from simply staring at her in awe. "I've been modeling for quite awhile now since high school. Although – it hasn't provided a steady income lately due to the lack of offers I've been receiving. So I work a couple other part-time jobs on the side."

"I see.. Where else do you work?" Ren asked.

"Here actually – I'm a waitress at Shibuya Diner! I actually start my shift in half an hour.. I guess that's why I dragged you in here as well, hehe." Takamaki-san giggled.

Ren chuckled as well. Not only did her appearance and smile catch his attention, but hearing Takamaki-san's laugh made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside. For the short time he knew her, Takamaki-san already felt one of a kind to Ren. Her essence of beauty and uniqueness seemed to be the exact idea that attracted his attention and slowly became the answer to his beginning photography business.

"So.. You take pictures professionally or what?" Takamaki-san asked as she reached out for Ren's camera, causing the boy to instinctively protect it with his hands. "Hey! I already apologized for breaking your lens! I just wanna see for a bit.. Please?"

"Ergh… Fine.." Ren gave in, reluctantly handing his camera over to Takamaki-san as she pretended to take pictures with it. With the way she had said please adoringly, Ren couldn't possibly have said no to her. He also couldn't help but find it amusing to the way she played around with his camera.

 _From all the yelling I've seen her do – she doesn't seem all too bad._ Ren thought to himself.

"Pffft… Why _exactly_ do you need this high-tech equipment to take pictures?" Takamaki-san teased as she handed Ren's camera back. "I could just as easily use my phone and put some cool filters on my selfies!"

"There's a lot more to photography than just snapping a picture. It's a work of art." Ren defended.

"Whoah.. Really now? So do you have some sort of photo museum or something like that?" Takamaki-san asked. Ren nodded and took the opportunity to take his laptop from his bag, logging onto his customized website and showed Takamaki-san the many picturesque landscapes and objects he'd taken. "Ohhhh… wow, how do you manage to make such mundane objects look interesting?"

"Like I said, photography is a type of art." Ren chuckled, happy to share his work. "I had to go through years of school to learn specific techniques into getting the right shots."

"Okay fine.. I'll give you credit. But have you _never_ taken a picture of something – I don't know – _living?"_ Takamaki-san asked as she took Ren's laptop and scrolled through his gallery, noticing the abundance of scenery shots and the lack of people displayed.

"I guess the chance never came to me." Ren scratched the back of his head, a bit embarrassed at the truth. Ren had a preference of going by himself and taking pictures on his own accord without the assistance of anyone. He had skimmed over the portrait-taking classes at his university and simply did them to receive the required credentials. Considering Takamaki-san's suggestion, maybe this was the missing essence of beauty Ren was looking for? He was very content with taking landscape imagery and capturing the moments in life happening as they went by naturally, but Ren never really considered taking the time to stop and take pictures of someone willingly with their consent.

"Oooh! I have an idea that might benefit both of us!" Takamaki-san exclaimed. "Why don't you take pictures of me? It'll be super fun! Plus it'll give you experience with taking shots of _actual_ people as the focus! And I'll be able to do some more modeling in the process!"

"Uhh… Are you sure? We seriously _just_ met officially a couple minutes ago." Ren questioned.

"Do you _have_ to be awkward about this? Don't worry, I'm used to having strangers take pictures of me! I barely know the photographers that agencies send my way when I accept photoshoots anyway. At least I _kinda_ know you now!" Takamaki-san insisted.

Just then, Takamaki-san shifted in her seat and fixed her clothes. She began to pose effortlessly in her seat and smiled over to Ren.

"Here! Don't be shy! Take a picture of me right now!" Takamaki-san asked.

Ren was taken aback by her sudden request. He didn't want to be rude, so he quickly took his camera and aimed it at Takamaki-san. Ren took a moment to adjust his camera's settings and did his best to ensure that Takamaki-san stood out in the centre of the photo, with the background of the diner blurred out. His camera clicked as Ren took the picture.

"Ooh! Ooh! Lemme see! Lemme see!" Takamaki-san insisted, immediately jumping out of her seat and pushing herself beside Ren, leaning over his shoulder as they both looked at the preview shot on his camera. She gently elbowed Ren. "Soo! What do you think?"

Ren took a moment to analyze the picture he took of Takamaki-san, noting how photogenic she appeared in the diner shot. Her gentle smile mixed well with the warm lights behind her.

"You look… amazing." Ren answered.

"Awww! Thanks, you're _too_ sweet!" Takamaki-san replied as she playfully punched Ren's shoulder. She looked over to him as they both locked their eyes together. They hadn't realized how close they were sitting beside each other in the booth until now. Both felt their hearts beginning to pound harder from being so close. After a brief moment of gazing into each other's eyes, Takamaki-san broke the silence between them. "Uhm.. Oh wow, would you look at the time! I gotta get ready for work! Heheh.. Sorry for being such a distraction."

"It was nothing.. really." Ren assured her as he put away his camera. The two got up from the booth and stood awkwardly within the diner, both still processing the moment they shared earlier. "Uhm.. So are you still down to model for my photos?"

"I mean.. Only if you are. I'm totally okay with it!" Takamaki-san answered, letting out a soft giggle. She reached over and took a napkin from the table and began writing down her number. "Here! You can have my contact so we can get in touch later. By the way, what's your name again?"

"It's Ren.. Ren Amamiya."

"Glad to meet you, Amamiya-san! I'm Ann.. Ann Takamaki." she said joyfully, handing the napkin with her number to Ren. She waved goodbye as she headed to the back of the diner to begin her shift. "Hope to see you soon!"

Ren watched as Ann disappeared and eventually made his way out of the diner, beginning his trek home. He looked down to the napkin in his hand with Ann's number and gently pocketed it. Ren smiled as he reflected on his time with Ann. Never in a while had someone like Ann left a unique impression on him. Ren reflected on the amount of time he had dedicated to chasing her when his photographs were unable to convey the same passion. He could tell that Ann was someone special, considering the warm feeling that remained in his heart long after their encounter.

Finally - Ren felt that he had captured the essence of beauty he was looking for with his photos.

_Ann.. Ann Takamaki.. What a beautiful name.._

_._

_.._

…

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED IN PART 2!**  
**_Next Prompt: Touch / Kiss_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ I do not own any Persona-related material. Any relation to real world events or persons are coincidental. This story is purely for entertainment usage only. The sol property of the Persona series and characters are respectively owned by Atlus Co., and SEGA ~


	2. The Kiss of Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "With Ren and Ann now establishing a platonic relationship, their bond begins to grow. Things escalate when they begin their first photoshoot together."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Day 2 of Shuann week! First of all, thank you for the kind comments so far! I've been spending time reading many other Shuann fics and I have to say - it's amazing to see the awesome support for this adorable couple! 
> 
> Regardless, here's another installment of "Captured Memories" as Ren and Ann's bond continue to grow! This specific chapter is based off the prompt "Touch / Kiss". 
> 
> Don't be shy to leave any comments, as I always enjoy reading them as much as I write these fics! Hope y'all have a blessed day!

_**__**_

* * *

_**"CAPTURED MEMORIES"  
** **[a Shuann Week series ]** _

_**PART 2: The Kiss of Life  
** **PROMPT OF THE DAY: Touch / Kiss** _

* * *

_**Ren Amamiya  
** _ _[ I'll come pick you up after work? ]_

 _**Ann Takamaki  
** _ _[ Yeah for sure! See you then ;) ]_

Ren awaited within the Shibuya Diner, drinking away at one of their coffees while awaiting Ann to finish her shift that day. He currently worked away on his laptop, updating his photography website with the new set of pictures he'd taken in Tokyo the past couple weeks. So far, Ren had gotten a few views here and there in terms site traffic, but nothing too exceptional to celebrate about. He'd still need to work his way up in the photography business if he aspired any sort of recognition through his work.

 _Still.. It's not about being famous.. It's about sharing to the world the little moments in life._ Ren reminded himself. Being a photographer required humbleness, and Ren learned that it was good practice to think more on passionate values than monetary gain to maintain his motivation in the art.

As Ren scrolled through his gallery, a picture popped up that he'd always found himself admiring for a couple seconds each day. Surrounded by the various landscape shots Ren took, in the middle of them all was the lone picture of Ann Takamaki sitting happily in the diner he was at now.

 _She sure is a unique one.._ Ren thought, reflecting on the day he and Ann met. Today they would begin their collaboration efforts as a photographer and model team. Ann suggested heading over to Inokashira Park as the weather would be beautiful to do a photoshoot there. Ren was intrigued by the area and figured he could also get a couple good landscape shots at the same time.

But was it a little weird that he was looking forward to spending time with Ann _more_ than the actual photoshoot itself?

"Hey there"! Ann greeted him, having changed from her waitress outfit back to her regular clothing. She peered over to Ren's side and noticed the lone mug beside his laptop. "Huh? Seriously? You had the guts to just order coffee here?"

"I wasn't hungry." Ren expressed, putting his laptop into his bag as he shuffled his way out of the booth.

"If I had to serve you, I'd totally be pissed that all you ordered was coffee," Ann teased, playfully punching his shoulder as they made their way out of the diner. "Heheh.. It's a good thing you're cute..."

 _She said that like it was nothing.._ Ren pondered. He looked over to Ann as they both walked through Central Street towards the train station. Ann kept looking forward with both her hands tucked away in her red and white jersey jacket, having a bright smile on her face. She was unaware of Ren staring at her the entire time in awe as they reached the train station.

_Huh… Even when she doesn't even try, she looks really amazing.._

"So! Have any friends or family here?" Ann asked, turning over to Ren as she caught him staring. Noting his blank face and lack of response, Ann waved a hand over his face. "Uhm.. hello? Is anybody there?"

"Oh.. Uhh, sorry. My mind was distracted." Ren tried to play off cool as he smiled awkwardly. "Uhm.. In terms of family, they're all the way back in Kyoto. I haven't really had the time to make friends here since I've been busy with school and my photography business.. But I have been getting to know my roommate lately."

"Awww… So you've been basically a loner the entire time?" Ann raised an eyebrow, causing Ren to ponder at her observation. She let out a light-hearted chuckle as she nudged him by the elbow. "Hehe, lighten up, it's fine! It's actually a good opportunity that we're heading to the park! You'll get the chance to meet a lot of different people there!"

Ren smiled at Ann's positivity. It was a nice change to the initial bitter and irritated attitude she presented when they had first met – although Ren could understand due to the constant stress she'd been dealing with her life between her jobs and her recent break-up with her boyfriend.

Regardless, this outing would be a nice distraction for both Ren and Ann.

* * *

_**...** _

* * *

The pair boarded the train and eventually made it to Inokashira Park. It was the first time Ren had visited the area and he was immediately astounded by the area's natural beauty. The fresh air gave a pleasant and vibrant feeling. Cherry blossom trees were in full bloom as some occasionally fell elegantly through the air and into the calming waters of the massive pond in the area.

"Whoah.. This place is amazing!" Ren exclaimed, taking out his camera and began to take different shots of the environment. "I can't believe I've missed coming here before."

"For real!? This entire time you've been in Tokyo and not _once_ have you been here? What's wrong with you?" Ann gasped, much to Ren's surprise and embarrassment. Shaking her head, she grabbed onto Ren's arm and took away his camera. "Come on! Our photoshoot can wait. Let's walk around for a bit!"

"H-Hey, Ann!" Ren yelped as he was helplessly captive in Ann's clutches. "Do you mind if I take a couple more pictures? The lighting is _really_ good right now!"

"Ren - for five minutes, just take a moment to see everything with your own eyes than through your camera lens, alright?" Ann suggested.

Ren sighed and reluctantly agreed. Ann put his camera around her own neck to prevent him from being tempted to sneak a couple pictures. As the pair walked along the pathway to the park, Ren looked around and noted the various people walking around as they minded their own business. Some relaxed on the grass on blankets doing idle tasks such as sleeping, talking or reading a book. Over on the pond were numerous boats in the shape of swans, each containing a couple as they enjoyed their boat ride. At the end of the pond was a large fountain that spewed out from the waters with a majestic view of a shrine in the background.

Throughout their walk, Ren kept his attention to Ann's grasp on him. He wasn't sure if she was aware, but Ann was holding tightly onto Ren with both her arms wrapped around his, which he considered a bit of going over personal space considering they only knew each other for a short amount of time. Ren could easily tell that Ann was the type to be a little clingy. But at this moment, mixed with the breathtaking environment, Ren didn't mind this moment at all.

It actually felt quite nice to be held onto by someone so adorably like Ann.

"You know, there's a myth saying that if a couple rides on one of those swan boats, they're destined to break up soon afterwards." Ann commented as she and Ren watched the boats pass by on the river.

"That seems ominous for something that should be romantic.." Ren commented, causing Ann to giggle. "Uhh.. Have you ever been in one of those?"

"Yeah.." Ann replied. She began to look down with a mellow look, as if reflecting on something. Ren immediately noticed.

"Sorry.." Ren apologized, being able to put two-and-two together.

"..It's fine! Really! Heheh." Ann attempted to assure him. She began to remove Ren's camera from around her neck and placed it on his. "Alright, _shutter boy_ – I know how devastating it is without your precious camera, so you can have it back!

"Shutter boy?" Ren raised an eyebrow, amused at Ann's nickname she'd given him.

"Yeah! You know, from that horror movie called _Shutter_ where the photographer and his wife go to Japan and some _crazy_ paranormal activity happens with their camera!" Ann explained. "Although, the Thailand version was a lot scarier than the American reboot."

"Uhh… Maybe talking about scary movies isn't the best way to set the mood." Ren commented.

"Heheh.. yeah, you're right." Ann giggled once more. She took a moment to stand in front of the pond waters as she awaited for Ren's directions to begin their photoshoot. "So.. what do you want me to do?"

"I guess.. Just pose there and look nice?" Ren directed with uncertainty. In all honesty, this was the first time he'd be directing someone to model for him. Ren was so used to doing things by himself and taking pictures of the environment as they happened. But to direct someone to pose accordingly? This wasn't really his field of expertise.

"Oh, okay." Ann replied, taking a moment to figure out what poses she wanted to do. "Do you… want me to be casual? Or boastful? Maybe even _sexy_ , if that's what you're feeling, heheh."

"Just.. I don't know – look good..?" Ren suggested. Ann gave him a confused look, but went along with his comment as she began to strike a couple casual poses, looking in different directions that matched the poses she quickly conjured up. Between each shot Ren took, he always seemed to hesitate as he tried his best to get each shot perfectly. Although he didn't give any prompts or feedback whatsoever, which made Ann uncertain if she was doing a good job.

"Ren.. No offence.. But this feels kinda awkward.." Ann suddenly confessed.

"What's wrong?" Ren asked.

"I mean.. You're not giving me any direction! I'm not sure how you want to me look in your pictures, shutter boy." Ann explained. She walked over to Ren and requested for his camera. "Here! Gimme your camera – I'll show you how the other photographers I've worked with do it."

"Ann, trust me, it's fine. I absolutely know what I'm doing to get these pictures." Ren attempted to assure her.

"But it's _more_ than just taking a picture! It's about the connection between the photographer and model. If the photographs are to look exquisite, we _need_ to work together and communicate to get the job done." Ann further explained. She demanded for Ren's camera once more.

Ren sighed and complied, handing Ann his camera as she directed him over to her spot. "Alright.. I'll bite. What do you want me to do?"

"Heheh.. I want you.. to give me a kissy face with your hands on your hips in a sassy manner!" Ann mischievously directed.

"Huh? Ann I'm not doing that!" Ren suddenly yelled.

"Ooooh! You wanna be furious instead? Give me some of that fury!" Ann exclaimed, kneeling down on one knee as she got a hilarious shot of Ren shouting at her. "Ohhh yeah, baby! That's what I'm talking about! Gimme some more of that raw emotion! You're lookin' hot!"

"Damn it, Takamaki-san.." Ren sighed, slugging his shoulders down in defeat and sighed.

"Yesss! That's it! Provide contrast between the beautiful environment and your weepy emotions! Show 'em your soft side!" Ann excitedly took a couple more pictures of Ren appearing to be sulky as he pouted. She hopped over to him and began to show the pictures she took. "Heheh! See? That's how you do it!"

"Here.. lemme see." Ren groaned, swiping the camera from Ann as he looked through the shots she took. Surprisingly, Ann managed to grab a couple nice pictures that presented his emotions of anger and sorrow amongst the cheerful cherry blossom background. "Huh.. These aren't so bad after all."

"Right!? It's all about working together to capture the best moments!" Ann nudged Ren's elbow once more, before grabbing his arm again and dragged him to another part of the park. "Alright! Now it's your turn to do the same thing for me!"

"Uggh.. Ann! You gotta warn me next time before you start dragging me again!" Ren complained, helpless once more in Ann's tight grip.

Throughout the day, Ren and Ann went around the park and took pictures together. Applying what Ann had taught him, Ren became more bold in his directions and communicated to her on what type of poses to do agains the variety of backdrops. Ren immediately saw the difference in both the quality of the photos he took of Ann and their own rapport together. The better the bond they had - the better the outcome.

"I gotta say.. We've got some really good pictures today." Ren admitted as he and Ann skimmed through the photos they'd taken. At the moment, sunset began to cast over the area as they stood at the centre of the bridge going over the park's pond.

"We make a great team, don't we?" Ann winked as she nudged Ren's elbow again. She suddenly came up with an idea. Ann began to lean over the railing of the bridge, checking to see how sturdy it was. She began to climb up on top of the railing, much to Ren's shock.

"Huh? Ann, what are you doing?!" Ren hollered at her.

"I want to have an epic shot of me overlooking the park!" Ann explained. She began to do heroic poses on the railing, holding out her arms with her fists clenched. "Make me look like those super-heroes, m'kay?"

"Fine.. But be careful." Ren agreed as he began taking photos of Ann posing triumphantly on the bridge's railings with the backdrop of the fountain and shrine behind her. "Hey, these shots are lookin' pretty good! How about posing in a crane kick?"

"Ooooh! Nice! Like from the Karate Kid!" Ann excitedly posed into the iconic crane stance that Mr. Miyagi did from the beach scene. Unexpectedly from Ren, Ann decided to take it a step further and did the actual kick in the air.

"Hiyahh - GAAAH!" Ann yelped as her foot missed the railing. She immediately fell off the bridge, hitting her back against the railing and tumbled face-first into the pond with a huge splash.

"ANN!" Ren shouted. He rushed over the edge of the railing and leaned forward and continued calling out her name. "Ann? Ann! ANN! Are you okay?"

Ren received no reply. He watched as the bubbles continued to surface in the water where Ann had landed in. His eyes immediately widened in panic as he realized the bubbles stopped surfacing – with Ann still below the water with no visible movement.

"Oh no..." Ren gasped. He carefully placed his camera on the bridge, taking off his jacket and jumped into the water to find Ann.

A crowd began forming around the bridge as they witnessed the entire incident happen. After a couple seconds, Ren managed to surface, swimming over to the ground with an unconscious Ann held tightly in his arms. Using all of his strength, Ren carried Ann onto the grass and dragged her as they both were dripping in water.

"Ann? Ann! Hey! Wake up!" Ren pleaded. He gently laid Ann on the ground and noticed that she wasn't breathing. Ren began to panic. "No.. No, come on, don't do this!"

Immediately, Ren began to do the required chest compressions on Ann in order to resuscitate her heart and get her lungs flowing with oxygen. After completing the compressions, Ren moved on to the next step: mouth-to-mouth.

"Come on, Ann – you're stronger than this." Ren whispered. He moved over to Ann's head and straightened her neck to avoid any obstruction to her airways. Leaning her head backwards and using his hands to open up her mouth, Ren connected his lips to Ann and released two puffs of breath into her airway.

By miraculous odds, Ann immediately began coughing as she spit out the water that filled her lungs. Ren helped support her into a seating positions as Ann began to recollect her bearings.

"Wha- What happened..?" Ann moaned. The last thing she remembered was falling off the railing before hitting herself on the bridge - when everything blacked out from her perspective. "Why am I wet? How did we get here? Ren? Ren, what's going on!?"

"You hit yourself hard on the bridge when you fell. You landed in the pond and I can only assume you were drowning.. I dove in and got you out." Ren calmly explained. "I.. I had to do CPR to get you breathing again.."

"CPR..? W-Wait.. Th-That means.. you _kissed_ me?!" Ann yelped as she began to blush. Out of habit, she forcefully pushed Ren backwards. "What the _hell!?_ I never asked you to kiss me!"

"Really? _That's_ your biggest concern?" Ren argued back as he recovered and sat cross-legged beside Ann. "I wasn't just going to let you drown, Takamaki-san! You know, people would usually show gratitude to someone who _literally_ saved their life!"

"I wouldn't have fallen down if _you_ didn't recommend me doing that stupid crane kick move!"

"Well – that's _your_ fault for listening to me in the first place!"

People began to gather around Ren and Ann as they listened to the pair argue on the grass, both still dripping wet from the pond. As they continued bickering at one another, a young girl emerged from the crowd and tapped on Ren's shoulder.

"I think this is yours mister," the young girl handed Ren his camera that he left on the bridge before rescuing Ann. The young girl turned over to Ann and immediately lectured her. "You need to be nicer to your boyfriend. He just saved your life, mean lady."

Ann recoiled defence as Ren slapped himself in the forehead at the girl's comment.

"WHAT- HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!"

* * *

_**…** _

* * *

After taking a couple minutes to calm down, Ren suggested the both of them to head home. Wanting to ensure that Ann remained well, Ren walked her all the way home to her apartment complex - which was situated near the fancier districts in Tokyo. Ren wrapped his jacket around Ann to keep her warm while they both dripped along the streets as the calm night breeze began to make them shiver from their soaking wet clothes.

The entire walk, Ren kept a hand around Ann's shoulder in order to keep both of them warm with their body heat.

"Well.. this is it – my home." Ann commented as the approached the gates to her apartment complex – consisting of a sleek, white building with futuristic-looking windows. She elbowed Ren in the side. "You better not stalk me again like all the other times you did when you were trying to find me!"

"Grrghh.. Take it easy with the elbowing!" Ren groaned as he rubbed his side from Ann's blow. "Hey.. Mind if I have my jacket back? It's getting kinda chilly right now."

Ann ended up throwing Ren's jacket onto his head as if he were a coat hanger, much to the boy's annoyance.

"Uggh… I still smell like dirty fish water.." Ann continued arguing. "This _soo_ wasn't how I pictured the day ending."

"Same.. Today was a disaster.." Ren expressed as he put his jacket back on. He sighed – what was supposed to be relaxing day of taking pictures ended up in a life-or-death situation. Ren scratched the back of his head he and Ann both stood outside her apartment gates, contemplating on their next move. "Hey Ann.. maybe.. this should be the last time we do a photoshoot together.. Considering everything that happened earlier, I think it was obvious how we're not the best team when we collaborate."

"Oh..." Ann suddenly felt her heart twinge at Ren's words. Deep down, Ann had been enjoying the time she spent with Ren that day – even if she almost drowned. In her mind, she contemplated what went wrong – Was it just because of her fall? Or was it her pushiness? Or maybe the way she kept shouting at Ren when she attempted to express herself?

"I should be heading home." Ren broke the silence between them.

As he began to turn around, Ann immediately grabbed his wrist, much to Ren's surprise.

"Wait… before you go." Ann began to speak.

Ren turned his head around, still in Ann's grip as he noticed her head lowered to the ground as the rest of her body began to shake. At the same time, a light drizzle of rain began to fall around them within the calm, cloudy night.

"I… never got to properly say thank-you… For saving me." Ann said, keeping her head down from Ren's view.

"No need Ann. I'm just glad that you're okay.. Really, I am." Ren expressed.

Suddenly, Ren felt himself being pulled towards Ann with his wrist she kept a hold on. He immediately found himself locked into a kiss with her. Both of their lips interlocked tightly as the rain continued falling around them. At first, Ren was in complete shock by the gesture, but soon came to peace with it as he allowed himself to be lost into the passionate kiss.

Neither of them minded that they were getting drenched by the rain.

Ann gently released the kiss and took a moment to stare back at Ren as they both began processing what just happened.

"Ann.." Ren whispered - at a loss of words.

"Sorry.. I'm really sorry." Ann apologized. She suddenly recoiled from Ren in shame and rushed into her apartment complex, holding a hand to her mouth the entire time.

"Ann!" Ren called out to her with no success as she disappeared into her building. "Wha-What was all that?

Ren tried to fathom what happened. Why did Ann suddenly kiss him? And why did she run away? Was she ashamed of pushing boundaries with Ren? So many questions began to flood his mind as he began his trek alone through the rain.

As he made his way home, random thoughts continued bombarding Ren's mind about Ann. Without saying a word to Yusuke as he arrived to their apartment, Ren immediately showered and got ready for bed. Throughout the entire night, he attempted to call and message Ann through the number she'd given him – to no avail as Ren was directed to her voicemail or did not receive any notification from his messages sent to her.

Laying down in bed, Ren took his camera and scrolled through the pictures they had taken together at Inokashira Park. He smiled at all of Ann's photos in the park, noting how happy she appeared in all of them.

How did all that changed in the last couple hours?

_Maybe.. Maybe she needs time to figure things out.._

Ren decided to give in to his weariness from all that happened today and drifted off into a deep slumber, with the last thing on his mind being of Ann Takamaki.

_._

_.._

…

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED IN PART 3!  
** _**Next Prompt: Sweets / Coffee** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ I do not own any Persona-related material. Any relation to real world events or persons are coincidental. This story is purely for entertainment usage only. The sol property of the Persona series and characters are respectively owned by Atlus Co., and SEGA ~


	3. Sweet Salvation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ren attempts to make amends with Ann, which leads to a sweet afternoon together."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! First of all, I'm pleased to announce the abundance of Shuann fics that have been popping up these last few days. This ship is literally on fire and it's great to see the amazing support! Regardless, this chapter focuses on the love of Ann Takamaki's sweets and Ren Amamiya's iconic identity of coffee! We're in for some literal sweet moments for this chapter!
> 
> Hope y'all continue having a blessed week!

_**_**__**_**_

* * *

_**"CAPTURED MEMORIES"  
**_ _ **[a Shuann Week series]**_

_**PART 3: Sweet Salvation  
** **PROMPT OF THE DAY: Sweets / Coffee** _

* * *

Ren sat within the booths of the quiet Cafe Leblanc. He worked away from his laptop on his photography website. Gradually throughout the last couple days, his site began to grab more attention with the content he was posting. Many commentators complimented Ren's landscape photos, but a majority of their attention was directed to the many pictures he'd taken of Ann Takamaki at Inokashira Park.

" _Whoah! She likes gorgeous!"_

" _Damn – what a beautiful lady you've got there!"_

" _Dude.. you have her number?"_

Ren appreciated the many comments he received for his work – but was unable to fully enjoy the recognition he was receiving without Ann Takamaki by his side. Ever since their day at the park and their sudden kiss in the rain, Ann hadn't talked to Ren for days, ignoring both his calls and text messages. Ren recalled his conversation with Yusuke about his struggle in comprehending his situation with Ann and her lack of response.

" _Leave her be.. Women are such complex creatures." Yusuke affirmed Ren, nonchalantly painting away in his room as he listened to Ren's rant._

" _I don't get it, Yusuke. She kissed me! Full on mouth-to-mouth action! Like.. it's gotta mean something right?" Ren released his feelings to his roommate._

" _Maybe you just weren't a good kisser and she suddenly realized you weren't worth her time anymore." Yusuke half-heartedly answered._

" _She isn't that shallow, Yusuke.." Ren retorted. "And well, to be honest.. it's been awhile since I've kissed someone anyway.."_

" _If you're looking to sharpen your kissing abilities, do not look at me as a practice partner, Amamiya-san." Yusuke affirmed._

" _Huh? N-No! What the hell, Yusuke!?"_

Ren eventually took a break from his work. As he closed his laptop, Ren removed his glasses and gently rubbed his eyes to remove the grogginess that slowly beset on him. He couldn't fully focus on work with his mind constantly thinking about Ann Takamaki.

"Having girl trouble?" a gruff voice spoke from the counter. Ren turned towards the voice, seeing the cafe owner chuckle silently to himself.

"Is it _that_ obvious?" Ren replied.

"Take it from a man who's been in your position countless times in his own life." Sojiro began to chat away. "Plus.. You've been mumbling about Takamaki-san under your breath for the past half hour since you've been here."

"Ohh.." Ren covered his face in embarrassment.

"She's a regular customer of mine, actually." Sojiro continued, making his way around the counter and taking a seat on one of the stools, getting up close and personal with Ren. "Although, just a couple weeks ago she had a fight with her boyfriend here. Ended up dumping the poor boy."

"Yeah.. I've heard." Ren recalled the moment he met Ann and their disastrous first encounter – resulting in his broken camera lens and Ann's sweater drenched in her own coffee.

"But the man had it coming for him. Never seemed to be committed to Takamaki-san. He always found a way to be so manipulative towards her." Sojiro-san expressed, catching Ren's interest. "I'm not the one to really share other people's business, but for whatever reason – I trust you, kid."

"Uhm.. thank you?"

"Regardless – from the many times they came here on dates, I always heard her arguing of him being distracted by other models; always flirting with them whether she was around him or not." Sojiro continued explaining. "His own reasoning however, was how he sometimes couldn't handle the way Ann was apparently clingy – along with her constant yelling whenever she got frustrated."

"I mean.. She's just really passionate to those close to her.. From what you're telling me, Sojiro-san, is that her ex-boyfriend seemed to take her for granted." Ren expressed his own feelings.

"Probably.. Hey, you wouldn't happen to have grown close to her too, kid?" Sojiro asked.

"Uhm… It's complicated." Ren answered. Taking the moment to reflect on Ann's behavior from the last time they hung out at the park, Ren began to understand that the way she acted to him was similar to the stories that Sojiro was informing him.

Ren was beginning to realize that Ann had allowed herself to open up her heart to him in such an immediate manner – and that must have caused her to be frightened. Ann's time spent with Ren had begun reminding her of the relationship she had with her ex-boyfriend. From a surface level, Ren admitted that even he was charming and kind to Ann, but she didn't truly know his intentions since he never outright expressed it to her.

_I need to somehow show her I'm not like that.. I'd never want to hurt or manipulate her.._

As Ren pondered intensely for a moment, he looked over as Sojiro returned to the counter and brought out a platter of freshly baked cookies and began organizing them. A lightbulb popped into his head.

_That's it!_

"I gotta go.." Ren excused himself from Sojiro as he planned to head over to Ann's apartment in order to make amends and reach out to her. Ren knew that one way to reach out to Ann was through her love of sweets – remembering the time she had gushed over the crepe shop treats in Shibuya where they first met, as well as her constant conversation of sweets during their time at Inokashira Park.

Before leaving Cafe Leblanc, Ren inquired to Sojiro for _very_ important information.

"Hey.. Sojiro-san, you wouldn't know how Ann takes her coffee?" Ren asked.

"Yeah – she always orders the same thing when she comes here." Sojiro replied. "Basically a chai latte with skim milk."

"Sweet. Thanks." Ren left the cafe, only to peek his head back in awkwardly. "Oh.. and thank you for the talk, Sojiro-san."

"It was my pleasure." Sojiro nodded Ren farewell. As he walked back around the counter, Sojiro couldn't help but relate to Ren and compare his younger self to him. "Hoo boy – bless that young man's heart.. He's going to need it if he truly intends on pursuing dear Takamaki-san.."

* * *

**_…_ **

* * *

Ren travelled across Tokyo – finding the best sweets he could find for Ann. He managed to find a loads of treats from the Underground Mall - including a package of Castella Cake, a box of Chocolate Truffles and a container of Matcha Pudding. Ren hoped to offer these treats as an incentive to talk to Ann.

Carrying them all in his bag, Ren made his way over to Ann's apartment complex, managing to make his way to Ann's floor. Finding himself outside of her apartment door, Ren raised his hand and was about to knock when he began to hesitate.

_What the hell am I doing..?_ Ren thought. He looked back down to his bag of treats he collected and began to doubt himself. What would Ann think of him randomly coming up to her apartment unannounced? Would he seem desperate? He didn't even bother trying to text her for permission, although Ren assumed if he tried, then Ann would probably ignore him again.

_But.. I really wanna talk to her.._

"AAAAAHHH!" a scream came from Ann's apartment. An alarm began to emit from inside.

"Ann? Ann! Are you okay!?" Ren called out, dropping his bag of treats as he went over to bang against her apartment door. Surprisingly, her door was unlocked and flew open as Ren fell into the apartment and slammed onto the floor. He groaned in pain as he lied there for a moment. "Uggh… Huh – W-Why was the door unlocked…?"

"WHAT THE HELL!? AMAMIYA-SAN?" Ann yelled, shocked from Ren's sudden appearance in her apartment.

Ren looked up and found Ann within her kitchen, with her hair tied in a ponytail while wearing a pink apron as she was covered in flour and pudding mix. Her kitchen counter was sprawled full of baking ingredients, with bags of flour, cups of milk and butter with eggs to the side. The entire time, her fire alarm echoed throughout her apartment room as her oven was open with smoke fuming out.

"Ann…? Uhh.. What are you doing?" Ren asked as he sat up.

"DON'T JUST SIT THERE! HELP ME PUT THIS FIRE OUT!" Ann hollered at him.

Immediately, Ren stood up and helped Ann fan away the smoke from her oven, opening up the window to her balcony outside to allow the fresh air to come in. Once the fire alarm ceased, Ann took her oven mitts and carefully pulled out her baking tray and set it on the kitchen counter.

"Ugggh…. My cream puffs!" Ann threw her oven mittens on the floor in frustration. What should have been soft, fluffy puff shells turned out to be smouldering, charcoal-like pieces glued into the tray. "Whhhhyy!? This is the _second_ batch I messed up!"

"I didn't know you baked." Ren commented. He ended up getting a finger pointed right into his face by an annoyed Ann.

"What's wrong with you? How did you even figure out my apartment number?" Ann scolded.

"The bell boy told me! He was super nice about it." Ren explained, slowly backing away from Ann as he noted her rising temper.

"Uggh.. I keep telling him not to share where I live, but _nooo –_ the jerk keeps on telling everybody like its some funny prank to him." Ann crossed her arms and sighed as she leaned back on her kitchen wall. Taking a moment to calm down, Ann looked over to her kitchen counter and wondered how she would complete her baking project. "Maybe I should just buy some sweets for Shiho.. I can't bake anything for the life of me."

"What are you trying to make?" Ren asked.

"A cake – along with a couple cream puffs for serving a group of people," Ann began to explain. "My best friend Shiho is celebrating her birthday this weekend at the beach. I figured that since she loves playing sports so much, I'd bake her a cake in the shape of volleyball with cream puffs on the side. But to be honest, I haven't baked anything in my life. I got this cook book and all, but I guess I'm not the best at reading instructions, heheh."

"Mind if I take a look?" Ren asked. Ann motioned him to the cook book on the table as Ren read the instructions. "Hmm.. Did you happen to preheat the oven?"

"Oh.. I forgot. I figured I could just super bake them at a fast pace if I put the heat up really high from the start." Ann explained embarrassingly.

"That's not how it works exactly, Ann." Ren chuckled. Reading over the instructions to baking the cake and cream puffs once more, Ren nodded and turned to Ann. "Alright – you ready to try it again? I'll help out this time."

"Huh? Wait, you know how to bake?" Ann gasped. She suddenly grabbed Ren's arm affectionately. "Oh my gosh! You're a life saver!"

Ann threw Ren a spare apron as they began their work, cleaning up the entire kitchen once more to start afresh while throwing out the burnt cream puffs into the garbage. With Ren's careful examination of the instructions and Ann's enthusiasm to do the task well for her friend's birthday, the duo were determined to succeed in their baking task.

"How's this?" Ann asked, holding a bowl of cake batter in one arm while she whisked away with her free hand. She showed the consistency of it to Ren, who nodded in approval.

"Great! Now pour it gently into the cake pan." Ren directed her. Ann happily complied as she poured the large amount of cake batter into the molds as Ren looked further into the instructions. An idea popped into his head. "Hey, it seems like we'll have a lot of extra cake batter. I'm thinking we could use the rest to make some cake pops in the shape of volleyballs. What do you think?"

"Why didn't I think of that! Ren, you're a genius!" Ann exclaimed. In her excitement, she ended up pouring a little too much into one of the cake pans, causing the batter to spill out from it.

"Ann! Pour it into the other cake pan!" Ren yelped, rushing over to Ann's side as he guided her hands over to the next pan and helped her pour the cake batter.

"Oops! Sorry, I wasn't paying attention, eheh.." Ann chuckled in embarrassment. She looked back and noticed how close Ren was to her as he focused his attention on the batter. Ren had both arms around hers while helping her fill up the last cake pan. Ann suddenly felt a tingling feeling as she was practically in Ren's embrace.

"There we go. Look, just enough batter to make a couple cake pops." Ren said victoriously. He turned over to Ann as she stared at him without a word. "Uhm.. Ann, you good?"

"Y-Yeah! Of course! I-I'll start pouring the rest of the batter into another bowl for the cake pops." Ann affirmed. As she went over to find another bowl, Ann felt herself blushing the entire time. This sudden feeling began to confuse her as random thoughts began to pop into her head.

_Why.. Why do I feel like this? Ren.. He's so.. I don't know.._

After setting the cake pans full of batter into the oven and rolling the dough for the cake pops, Ren and Ann moved on to the next step of decorating their sweets. While the cakes and cream puffs were baking in the oven, the duo made a fresh batch of vanilla and chocolate icing.

"Here, you start stirring the mix for the vanilla while I do the chocolate coating." Ren suggested.

"Easy-peasy!" Ann exclaimed.

The duo mixed their respective bowls of icing, working with flawless unison as they threw in the needed ingredients. Ren and Ann soon began stirring their bowls.

"Betcha' you can't stir faster than me!" Ann challenged.

"You're on!" Ren responded. The two stared competitively at each other as they sped up their mixing. Their movements were so furious that they both ended up spilling a few drops of icing around the kitchen.

"Mmmm! This is _soo_ sweet! Come here and try some!" Ann motioned Ren over as she waved her wooden spoon of vanilla batter. Approaching him, Ann held out her spoon and directed it to Ren's mouth as he licked some of the batter off. Ren nodded approvingly, much to Ann's delight. "Heheh! Sweet, right? Lemme try your chocolate batter!"

Ren mimicked Ann's gesture, only this time a mischievous thought popped into his mind. Instead of gently directing his spoon to Ann's mouth, Ren flicked some chocolate mix onto her nose.

"Huuuuggh! Oh my gosh! You jerk!" Ann immediately retaliated, digging her spoon into the vanilla mix and chucking a helpful of it onto the laughing Ren, directly hitting his forehead! "Hahah!

"Alright! You got me, Ann!" Ren gave up as he raised his hands in defeat. He took a moment to wipe some of the vanilla mix on his finger and licked it. "Hmph.. Pretty good."

"Heheh! This is the part I've been looking forward to!" Ann exclaimed, taking out two icing pipes from her cupboard, along with an icing spatula to smear around the freshly baked cake. "We're gonna make these cakes look _super_ cute! Oooh! I think I have a couple rainbow sprinkles we add on top!"

Ren smiled, watching as Ann hopped around her kitchen with such enthusiasm. He had completely forgotten the reason why he had come to Ann's apartment in the first place. Instead, both were engrossed in the task together and enjoyed their afternoon of baking such sweet treats.

The cakes, pops and cream puffs eventually finished baking. Gently taking them out of the oven, Ann placed them onto the kitchen counter and pumped a fist in success, glad that their finished products came out intact.

"Yes! No fire alarms or burnt cakes this time!" Ann raised both hands in the air towards Ren as they both high-fived each other. "And it's all thanks to your help! Now, let's begin decorating!"

"Hey, I have an idea." Ren suggested. As Ann prepared the vanilla and chocolate icing for their baked treats, Ren took out his camera. He motioned Ann to decorate while he took photos of her in action.

"Heheh… You always seem to find a way to bring everything back to your photo business." Ann smiled, finding it cute that Ren wanted to take pictures of her decorating their sweets.

Ren focused on many different angles of Ann as she began decorating their cake. Ann used the icing spatula to coat a thick layer of white vanilla batter onto the fluffy cake, then began outlining the edges with frosting, finally adding rainbow sprinkles and detailing the cake into a volleyball along with the words _Happy Birthday Shiho_ in blue icing.

"Lookin' great! Don't forget to smile!" Ren teased as he continued taking photos of Ann decorating.

"Shut up, shutter boy! I'm trying to focus." Ann rolled her eyes at him.

Ann then moved on to rolling the cake pops and dunked them alternatively into the remaining vanilla and chocolate mixes, adding sprinkles onto the top and sticking a pop stick into each one. She placed them onto a plastic tray and into the freezer in order to allow the coating to solidify. Finally, Ann filled her cream puffs with last of their vanilla mix, while topping them off with a chocolate coating.

"Ta-dah! All done!" Ann cheered as she waved at their finished products on her kitchen counter. She stared at the sweets for a good while as her mouth began to water. "Ughh… I'm already tempted to eat them. They look _soo_ good."

"You did a great job on them, Ann." Ren complimented her as he took pictures of the birthday cake and cream puffs.

"You mean _we_ did a great job on them." Ann corrected him as she gently elbowed him. She gave him a heartwarming smile. "Thank you for helping me bake these. I wouldn't have done it without you."

"I'll be honest, this wasn't how I imagined my day to go, but it was fun." Ren nodded as he smiled back. "Guess you could say I was your hero for the day?"

"Don't get too ahead of yourself, shutter boy!" Ann stuck a tongue out to him and giggled. "But seriously – I do appreciate your help. It means a lot to me."

"Anything for you, Ann." Ren said with a gentle tone. He couldn't help but notice Ann suddenly blush at his chivalrous words.

"Uhm, So… I guess there's one thing left to do.." Ann sighed, both turning towards the mess in her kitchen. Bowls of batter were sprawled all around, along with various utensils laid across her counter. Ann sighed. "Guess we should start cleaning up."

"How 'bout I take pictures of you cleaning up? Would be an interesting perspective to share on my photography website, don't you agree?" Ren joked. He ended up getting tugged on the ear by Ann as she dragged him to where she stored her cleaning supplies in her apartment.

"Nuh-uh! Don't think you can talk your way out of this! You're helping me out, shutter boy!"

* * *

**_..._ **

* * *

After spending an hour cleaning up Ann's kitchen, Ren invited her to Cafe Leblanc for a night of coffee to celebrate their baking success. As the duo walked in, Sojiro smiled to them and asked what drinks they wanted.

"Two chai lattes with skim milk, please." Ren requested.

"Ohhh… You have good taste in coffee." Ann complimented as she took a seat beside him on the stools by the counter. She and Ren watched as Sojiro quickly brewed their drinks and handed them in his finest mugs. Ann held her drink to Ren for a toast. "Cheers! To amazing work on our supreme sweets!"

"Cheers." Ren followed, clinking his mug to Ann's as they both took a sip of their coffee. There was a moment of silence between the two as they both took glances at one another. Finally, Ann spoke.

"Ren.. Sorry if I haven't been contacting you ever since what happened last time.." Ann began. She had her head lowered as she focused on her twiddling hands laid on the counter, nervous in bringing up the subject. "I've been trying to figure things out between us.."

"You mean… about our kiss?" Ren boldly brought up.

"Y-Yeah.." Ann stuttered. She took a moment to figure out her words carefully. "I.. didn't mean it to escalate like that. I guess.. I just got caught up in the moment, that's all."

"So.. what are you trying to say?" Ren needed to know what Ann's intentions were.

"I.. really did enjoy our time together at the park, Ren. To be honest.. taking pictures with you was probably the most fun I had in a while.. Ever since my.. break-up.." Ann expressed. She honestly felt bad for leading Ren on the entire time. "But the truth is… I'm not ready for that kind of commitment again.. It took me awhile to figure out what my heart needed, so I hesitated to talk to you until I finally figured it out today while we spent time together baking.. I _do_ still want to be friends with you Ren, if that's okay?"

Ren took a moment to process her answer. A mix of emotions welled up in his mind. For the short amount of time he got to know Ann, he already felt a strong connection between them. And through the various moments of Ann teasing him and the happy smiles she gave him – Ren truly thought that they were going somewhere in this new bond they were forging.

Did the whole time he spent with Ann only remind her of memories with her ex-boyfriend? Were these wounds of her past relationship deeper than he had thought? It wasn't as if Ren intentionally pursued her. But over time, these feelings naturally developed throughout their short amount of time together.

But maybe – Ren was fooling himself. The whole time, Ren had been looking at their relationship from an incorrect lens.

"I.. understand, Takamaki-san." Ren replied, forcing a smile on his face. "I truly missed you.. And I wouldn't want to lose any moments of spending time you."

"Yeah.. Same.." Ann replied. She immediately looked away and hid her face from Ren with her hand – hiding the fact that she was blushing from his sweet words, yet conflicted with guilt in having to turn him down. "I.. I should head back home.. Thanks again for coffee.. And with baking of course!"

"Mmhm… Good night." Ren said. He watched as Ann waved goodbye as she thanked Sojiro for their drinks. Ren leaned against the counter and let out a deep sigh – his heart left broken and confused.

_I thought… There was something good happening between us.. Something.. Sweet.._

"You gonna be good, kid?" Sojiro asked, noticing the despondent look on Ren's face.

"I'll manage." Ren tried to assure him. He turned over to his bag of treats that he meant to give Ann earlier. Not wanting them to go to waste, Ren took out each one and offered Sojiro some of his chocolate truffles. "You wanna share?"

"Yeah, of course. I'll even a brew us a fresh batch of coffee for us. No worries, it's on the house." Sojiro offered.

Ren nodded and let out a small smirk, thankful of Sojiro's kindness. As Ren indulged on the sweets he had bought, he opened up his camera and scrolled through the pictures he took of his time baking with Ann. She looked happy in each picture – from decorating the cake with icing, to licking the spoon of chocolate mix. Fortunately, Ann had given him permission earlier for Ren to post the photos taken on his website.

_Friend-zoned.. By the essence of beauty.._

Regardless - his emotions were at conflict now. Every time he'd look at these photos – Ren could only ponder on the what-ifs to their relationship, instead of facing reality of what Ann laid down from her intentions and the current state of her heart.

_Still… I thought we had something special going on.._

.

..

…

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED IN PART 4!  
** _**Next Prompt: Beach / Ocean** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ I do not own any Persona-related material. Any relation to real world events or persons are coincidental. This story is purely for entertainment usage only. The sol property of the Persona series and characters are respectively owned by Atlus Co., and SEGA ~


	4. In Light of Our Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ann invites Ren over to the beach for Shiho’s birthday. The two share an intimate moment together as their feelings progress.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello again for the fourth day in a row! For those of you in America, just wanna wish y'all a Happy 4th of July from a fellow Canadian! Have fun, stay safe and eat plenty of bbq or whatever y'all do down in the south.
> 
> New chapter - meaning new steps for Ren and Ann's relationship! The prompt for the 4th day of Shuann week focuses on the traditional beach episode! So get your swim trunks and sunscreen out for some beach fun. And thanks to all who have been silently reading and reviewing - it means a lot! Hope y'all have another blessed day!

_**_**_****_**_**_

* * *

_**"CAPTURED MEMORIES"  
**__**[a Shuann Week series]**_

 **PART 4: In Light of Our Feelings  
** **PROMPT OF THE DAY: Beach / Ocean**

* * *

_**Ann Takamaki  
** _ _[ Surprise! You're invited! ]_

 _**Ren Amamiya  
** _ _[ What ]_

 _**Ann Takamaki  
** _ _[ To Shiho's birthday! Bring your swim trunks.. And your camera! ]_

 _**Ann Takamaki  
** _ _[ Ooooh and bring your weird roommate too! ]_

Ren laid upon his bed late at night, with the dim light of his phone being the only source of brightness in his room. It had been an hour after he left from Cafe Leblanc. Ren was just about to call it a day and go to sleep before he was messaged by Ann.

 _**Ren Amamiya  
** _ _[ Uhm.. I'll think about it..]_

 _**Ann Takamaki  
** _ _[ Oh come on! My friends have been wanting to meet you.. ]_

 **Ren Amamiya  
** _[ Really? ]_

 _**Ren Amamiya  
** _ _[ Wouldn't it be kinda weird? I barely know anyone.. ]_

 _**Ann Takamaki  
** _ _[ Please come? I really want you there.. ]_

Ren sighed. It was barely a couple hours since Ann made it clear of her intentions with him back at Cafe Leblanc. And yet she was _still_ being clingy and sweet with her words. Ren couldn't blame her, as he learned to understand that Ann's behavior was how she naturally acted. Initially, Ren wanted to decline, but deep down, his heart still wanted to maintain the friendship they had.

 _**Ren Amamiya  
** _ _[_ _Fine.. I'll go. ]_

 _**Ren Amamiya  
** _ _[ I can't promise that Yusuke will come tho.. ]_

 _**Ann Takamaki  
** _ _[ Yaaay! See u then ;) ]_

Turning off his notifications, Ren threw his phone over by his feet and groaned at his predicament. Why was being _just_ friends so hard for Ren? He had to accept the fact it was his mistake for truly falling hard for Ann in such a short span of time. But could he fully blame himself?

_That kiss.. It was all because of that damn kiss in the rain.._

Ren took a pillow and smushed it against his face. He continued reflecting the moment in his mind – the day he had saved Ann from drowning in Inokashira Park and leading all the way up to their kiss outside her apartment complex. Ren had felt a spark between them - and he definitely believed Ann felt something as well.

Yet – her heart was still mending from the break-up with her ex. The only details Ren knew came from what Sojiro disclosed to him at Cafe Leblanc. Yet, Ren couldn't be selfish. Ann truly expressed her joy in spending time with him. And he wanted to continue being with Ann as well. Ren wanted to show her how dependable and trustworthy he could be – something that her ex-boyfriend couldn't offer her at the time.

Even if it _still_ meant he would be stuck in the friend-zone.

_Maybe a nice day at the beach will help me move on.._

* * *

**_…_ **

* * *

"Sure, I will join you on your escapade to the beach." Yusuke declared, much to Ren's surprise.

"Uhh.. But you don't even know who Ann is.. Let alone any of her friends." Ren reminded his roommate.

"Truly.. But as an artist, I must be open to new experiences. Otherwise, I will run out of ideas that will inspire me to paint." Yusuke explained. He immediately began compiling a list in his head on what art supplies he should bring to the beach. "Surely there'll be water at the environment we'll commute to. Which means I must bring all my water-proof paints. And all my sketchbooks!"

"Okay.. But we gotta leave soon. The train ride is a couple hours long and I don't want us to be late to Ann's friend's birthday." Ren stated. He began to leave Yusuke's paint room with a dumbfounded look. He hadn't expected Yusuke to be so willing to join an outing with people he barely even knew. His thoughts were quickly interrupted when Yusuke called out to him from his paint room.

"Ann? You mean.. Takamaki-san?" Yusuke raised an eyebrow with an intrigued look. "I hadn't known that you've be on a first-name basis with her. You only met with her just a couple weeks, am I correct?"

"Yeah.. Why are you acting all surprised?" Ren asked, noting Yusuke's interest.

"To be honest, Amamiya-san, I hadn't expected much on your pursuit with Takamaki-san." Yusuke expressed. "But I've noticed the immediate interest you've had for her since you first went out on your photoshoot at Inokashira Park. You've even put a lot of focus on ensuring her pictures stand out on your website. In my opinion, they're probably the most popular ones people look at."

"Huh.. You look at my website?"

"Yes.. I'm on it right now." Yusuke took out his phone and showed Ren's photography website on his screen. It was stylized as a simple grid-like format, with some pictures varying in different sizes. Most of Ann's photos – consisting of the park and their day of baking sweets - were formatted to appear larger compared to the rest and contained the highest views. One could have easily mistaken the website to be fully focused on Ann Takamaki. "I must say, Amamiya-san, Ann definitely has great features as a model. And you somehow are able to exemplify her beauty through your lenses. Great work, indeed."

"Thanks.. But to be honest – Ann is already beautiful by herself. I barely had to touch up on those photos." Ren admitted

"I see.. Do you mind if I ask her to model for a nude painting I have in mind?"

"WHAT- Yusuke!? No-I mean, yes I _would_ mind... That's… just weird." Ren found himself turning red at just the thought of imagining Ann naked. "Please.. Just get your stuff and let's get out of here before I change my mind.."

"As you insist." Yusuke complied. He began to shuffle around his room and collected the appropriate painting equipment. "Amamiya-san.. I only ask because I am curious with your intentions towards Takamaki-san.. Do you possibly have a romantic expectation towards her?"

"Uggh… N-Not anymore…" Ren stuttered. He leaned against Yusuke's doorway and sighed, whilst scratching the back of his head as he remembered his conversation with her back at Cafe Leblanc. "Her heart is still figuring out a couple things.. And Ann made it very clear that she was still moving on from her previous boyfriend. I gotta respect that, you know?"

"I understand.. But just by the given photos you posted, you've already spent a significant time with Takamaki-san already. Without context – I easily would have mistaken you two to be a couple already." Yusuke commented.

"As much as I'd love that.. It's complicated right now." Ren replied. "Not to mention how deep I've dug myself into the friend-zone."

"No worries – Amamiya-san.. The heart will always find a way." Yusuke encouraged.

"Heheh, thanks Yusuke. Come on.. We're gonna be late if we don't get moving." Ren smiled back to his roommate, feeling a little better by Yusuke's comment. It was nice for Ren to let out his feelings to someone he was beginning to grow close with beyond their roommate situation. Who would have thought that a simple conversation about Ann Takamaki led to both men bonding for a moment.

_Regardless.. It doesn't change the fact that I'm stuck in the friend-zone.. Oh well.._

* * *

_**…** _

* * *

Ren and Yusuke took a couple hours to commute all the way from Tokyo to a popular beach site outside of the city. The duo arrived around lunchtime as the beach began to blossom with activity. Ren guided them over to a large, white canopy where Ann and her friends had set up near the beach volleyball court. Ann's group hung around the area with a large table organized with various foods, snacks and the sweets she and Ren made. Different-coloured balloons were decorated around to signify Shiho's birthday.

"There you are, shutter boy! Glad you could make it!" Ann called out to Ren as she waved them over. "Hurry up! I want you to meet everyone."

"My goodness.. Her beauty is more extravagant in person." Yusuke whispered. "I know I praised your efforts earlier, Amamiya-san, but your pictures just don't do justice to capture her alluring appearance in real life."

"Uhm.. Thanks, Yusuke." Ren replied. He kept his eyes focused forward on Ann as she conversed with her friends. What made her stand out was her current bikini attire, giving Ren a complete glimpse of Ann's body. "Dang… I know she's a model and all. But she looks.. really good."

"Amamiya-san, is something wrong?" Yusuke asked. "I know it's hot out here on the beach, but you're already sweating profusely."

"Just shut up, Yusuke!" Ren silently barked at him as they arrived under the canopy. He turned over to Ann and greeted her with a smile. "Hey, Ann. Thanks for the invite again."

"No problem!" Ann smiled back at him, holding a cake pop in each of her hands. She handed one to Ren, who happily took it. "I mean.. you did help me out with these amazing sweets, so I figured it'd be courteous enough to invite you and your roommate."

"Ohhh, so you're the pretty photographer boy she keeps bringing up." a blonde boy peeked from behind Ann's back. "Heheh.. Never thought you were into the shaggy-haired type."

"Shut it, Ryuji! We're just friends, okay?" Ann hollered back at him.

"Geez! I was kidding! Chill out!" Ryuji stepped around Ann cautiously as she growled at him. He made his way over to Ren and shook his hands. "Hey dude! I'm Ryuji Sakamoto! You're Ren Amamiya, right? I've been a friend of Takamaki-san since we were in middle school. Surprised that you've managed to endure her temper tantrums the times you've hung out with her."

"I swear Ryuji, I'm gonna stuff your mouth with cake pops until you suffocate." Ann said annoyingly.

"Anyway.. I've seen your website! You take some pretty good shots dude!" Ryuji complimented. "Although, I don't know much about photography, so maybe my critique doesn't really matter much, eheh."

"It actually means a lot to me, Sakamoto-san. Thank you." Ren assured.

"Oooooh! You're the photo wizard I've been hearing about!" a girl with a bubbly-toned voice joined their conversation, accompanied with her brown-haired friend. "Hi! My name us Haru Okumaru. And this is Makoto Niijima."

"Pleasure to meet you, Amamiya-san." Makoto greeted him. "Must I say, I've seen your works online and they are one of the finest ones I've seen regarding your field. You must be a natural expert in establishing such magnificent shots."

"Heheh, thanks.. How do you all know about my photography website anyway?" Ren asked with a curious look.

"Takamaki-san told us about it! She always brings you up whenever us girls hang out!" Haru exclaimed. "Ooooh, Amamiya-san, knowing how such a good photographer you are, I was wondering if I could commission you for some photos that I could hang around my branch of coffee shops?"

"A commission? Uhm… S-Sure!" Ren replied with disbelief. It had been the first time that someone had approached him for a project.

"I was wondering if you could also take some photographs for an event I am helping to organize as well, Amamiya-san?" Makoto jumped in on the opportunity. "I recently started working at the police station with my older sister in Tokyo and our department is holding a family barbeque for everyone. It'd be nice for you to take a couple pictures of the event for memorabilia?"

"Y-Yeah! That'd be cool to do." Ren responded excitedly once more. As if he obtained not one, but _two_ big projects to work on. This was the best luck Ren had gotten since he started his career as a freelance photographer. These opportunities meant more work for himself and exposure for his independent website.

"Awww… Seems like your _boyfriend_ has easily integrated himself into our group already, Takamaki-san." Shiho gently elbowed Ann as they both observed their friends from the table of food.

"S-Shiho! Shut it! He's not my boyfriend.." Ann defended herself.

"Really, Ann? You've known the guy for only a short while and yet you've hung out with him so much already. You can't lie about that, I've seen the pictures on his website!" Shiho teased. "Besides, why would you invite him over to my birthday just to meet our friends?"

"Well.. I knew that Haru and Makoto were looking for photographers, so I thought it'd benefit everyone if he came and met our friends." Ann explained.

"Ohh.. so you must _really_ like him to help out his business then!" Shiho giggled, much to Ann's annoyance as she rolled her eyes. "Well, I should say hi! If it wasn't for Amamiya-san anyway, you probably would have burned all these delicious sweets by yourself."

"Huh? I-I mean.. yeah, you're probably right about that.." Ann said in a defeated manner.

Shiho joined with their other friends as she introduced herself to Ren, who greeted her happy birthday. As Ann observed from the sweets table, she smiled at the view of Ren easily connecting with her friends as he also introduced Yusuke to them as well. Throughout the entire day, the group bonded as they celebrated Shiho's birthday on the beach, sharing their stories about their life and family, playing a couple exhilarating games of beach volleyball and devouring on the food and sweets. All throughout the events, Ann kept her eyes on Ren as he happily conversed with her friends.

 _He's so open with everyone.. And speaks with such kindness to them.._ Ann pondered. It was then she began comparing Ren to her previous ex-boyfriend and noted the vast differences between the two: Her ex-boyfriend was always so full of himself and demanded lots of attention from others and expected Ann to always follow his guidelines. Whereas, Ren was naturally charming and seemed to put others above himself – always willing to listen and lend a helping hand when he wasn't busy with his photography.

_It's too good to be true.. Ren can't be this perfect.. Can he?_

* * *

_**…** _

* * *

Sunset began to envelope the beach as the ocean waves calmed down on the shores. Ren took a moment to step away from the group as he stood at the edge of the waters, allowing his feet to be soaked as the small tides washed up on land. This calm setting was perfect to capture with his camera as he took photos of the serene environment.

 _Today has been a beautiful day.._ Ren reflected as he snapped away on his camera. Initially, he'd thought that Yusuke and him would feel awkward among Ann's group of friends, but they all managed to welcome them with open arms. Ren had also managed to capture the fun moments they shared during Shiho's birthday – between the hilarious moment of Ryuji getting socked in the face by a volleyball, to the group singing happy birthday to Shiho as she blew out the candles of her vanilla volleyball cake. With their permission, Ren would be adding these mementos to his website for viewing pleasure.

_Ann… She has such a strong group of friends.. Which now I'm a part of.. Just as a friend.._

Ren took a moment to reflect on his status with Ann. He had been enjoying himself the entire day that he completely forgot about his conflicting feelings in being stuck within the friend-zone. But Ren knew that this was for the best. Ann needed time for herself to figure out what her heart needed. And right now, this strong support given by her circle of friends was all she required at the moment. Ren needed to accept that.

_Still… If only our relationship could be more than that.._

"Ren-kun?" a voice spoke from behind him. Ren turned around and was surprised to find Ann standing a few feet away from him. At the moment, she was wearing a simple white button-up shirt over her bikini as the weather started to cool on the beach. The light from the sunset managed to make her glow elegantly as Ren stared back whilst his heart began to beat faster.

"Oh.. hey Ann." Ren replied as he lowered his camera. "I see you're taking a moment to get away from Ryuji's loud mouth, I'm presuming?"

"Heheh.. No.. well maybe." Ann giggled. She slowly walked over to Ren's side as she playfully twirled a finger through one of her twin tails. "I just wanted to see what you were doing out here by yourself."

"Just taking a couple pictures for my website, as usual." Ren smiled, holding up his camera.

"Mmhm, that's so you – always at work with capturing the moments life has to offer." Ann smiled back. She took a moment to look over to Ren and immediately glanced out to the waters in front of them as she felt herself blush. Ann also found her heart beating at a tremendous rate as she shared this quiet moment with Ren on the beach. She didn't know how or why, but Ren seemed to glow in radiance from the sunset's rays.

 _Why.. Why do I feel like this when I'm around him.._ Ann pondered. She admitted to Ren that her heart needed time to heal from her previous relationship. But every time she hung out with Ren, Ann felt a natural happiness overcome her, which grew stronger and stronger each passing moment. The only time she had felt this way was from her early phases in her relationship with her ex-boyfriend – which eventually turned out into a mess of her broken heart from constant lies, humiliation and anger.

But with Ren – she sensed something different from his spirit. Especially with his genuine interest with the rest of her friends. Unlike her ex-boyfriend, which her friends despised and constantly pushed Ann to move on from throughout their days of dating, Ren managed to gain their trust within the span of a day. Ren was so likeable with his dedication in his work and belief in sharing moments with others.

Did Ann _really_ need to continue putting up a strong front towards Ren in order to guard her heart?

"Soo… What are your plans now, Ren-kun? Got more projects along the way?" Ann broke the silence between them.

"Well, other than the photo commissions Niijima-san and Okumaru-san gave me, I don't have much going on at the moment." Ren replied. "I'll probably just be going around Tokyo as usual – capturing the every day beauty that surrounds us."

"Hehe.. very poetic of you to say." Ann smiled over to him. For a moment, she hesitated to ask what was lingering on his mind throughout the day. Taking a deep breath, Ann boldy asked Ren a question. "Hey.. Mind taking a couple photos of me here right now?"

"Oh.. On the beach?" Ren raised a brow. He turned over to Ann once again and realized that she was already unbuttoning her white shirt and exposing her two-piece bikini. The idea made Ren's heart skip a beat. Was Ann really that comfortable with allowing Ren to take such intimate photos of her among this relaxing – or more accurately, romantic backdrop? "S-Sure… But I don't know if I could really make you look any better than you are now, Ann."

"You've been taking pictures of me for awhile and _now_ you're feeling shy? That's cute, Ren-kun." Ann giggled as she dropped her shirt onto the sands around her feet. She suddenly grabbed Ren's hand and gently dragged him into the waters of the ocean until they were knee-deep. Ann moved further into the waters and gave Ren a concerned look as she pointed to the sun across the ocean. "Uhm.. The sunlight in the back isn't going to disrupt the photo quality or anything, right?"

"No worries, I've got a function to balance out the light on my camera." Ren assured her.

"Great! I'll follow your lead then." Ann winked at him.

The natural rapport that Ren and Ann built overtime showed through their sunset photoshoot. Ren directed Ann to pose majestically among the waters to accentuate her body among the warm lights behind her. To Ren, Ann looked like a water goddess emerging from the ocean waters. The way that her bare skin glistened from the waters allowed Ann to shine ever so brightly against the sunset, while her natural body features popped out beautifully with the angles Ren used.

 _Damn… Ann looks more amazing than usual.. How is it that she always one-ups the beauty scale every time?_ Ren thought as they ended their photoshoot.

"All done? Heheh, that was kinda fun actually." Ann exclaimed as she walked over to Ren's side to view the photos from his camera. Ann laid a hand over Ren's shoulders as she leaned against him. "Wow! These are some of the _best_ shots of me that I've seen! You definitely know how to make a girl look good, Ren-kun."

"You gotta give credit to yourself too, Ann. This was all possible due to your natural beauty." Ren commented. He looked over to Ann as he noticed she was in deep thought. "Hey.. What's up?"

"Nothing… It's just that, this sort of reminded me of a dream I've always wanted to pursue." Ann looked over to the ocean and stared off into its horizon. "Ren.. Out there past these waters is the rest of the world – filled with many different places and many unique people. And I know that there are those who aren't confident in themselves. And its not just from their appearances, but maybe through their lifestyles. Some feel like failures. Some are deep in uncertainty in what they want to do. Hell – even I've felt like that sometimes. But.. I want to help others find the light in them.. Just like you've done with me."

Ren was surprised by Ann's words. "Ann, what are you saying?"

"I'm not exactly sure why we were brought together Ren after such a chance encounter," Ann began. She slowly turned back to Ren and stared adoringly into his eyes as she felt a sense of warmth from his own gaze – something she'd been feeling ever since their photoshoot at Inokashira Park. "But Ren.. every time we've done our little photoshoots – I always feel like you help empower me. To bring the best of my beauty that I honestly doubt sometimes. And I appreciate your passion in your work through not only capturing amazing photographs – but establishing bonds with others to help show the light in them."

For a moment, the two stared at one another as the calming motions of the ocean surrounded them. A cool breeze swept by them as a sense of peace overcame both their hearts in this intimate moment.

"Ann.. You've helped me realize that I shouldn't simply capture moments – but to live in them as well. You've taught me that I need to see the world past my camera lenses." Ren began to confess. "Spending time with you has been one of the more magical moments I've had throughout my life thus far."

"Ren-kun..."Ann suddenly felt a teardrop slide down from her cheek, much to both of their surprise.

"Ann? Hey, are you okay?" Ren asked. He began moving closer to comfort her, but Ann raised an arm to stop him.

"Heheh… I-I'm good, really." Ann assured as she wiped away the tear. She let out a big smile. "Ren-kun.. that has to be one of the sweetest things any guy has ever said to me.. I guess I couldn't comprehend it. But I feel your genuine kindness.. so thank you."

"Any time Ann." Ren smiled back.

"Hey Ren.. I was wondering.. if you wanted to continue our photoshoots? Let's make it a weekly thing, alright? It'll give me something to look forward to throughout the week. And we'll get to hang out more too." Ann shyly asked. "Uhh.. I mean, if that's okay with you.. I hope I'm not being too clingy, heheheh..."

"Yeah.. I'd like that too, actually." Ren responded, much to Ann's delight. Immediately, her excitement diminished hearing the next few words that followed. "We'll become strong friends who will help one another grow in our talents!'

"Friends.. Right, t-that's what I did say we would only be." Ann said as her voice trailed off. She immediately reverted her tone back to one of cheerfulness. "Y-Yeah! It'll be a lot of fun working together on a weekly basis! Just you and me, working together on photoshoots, just like any other _friends_ would do.. heheh.."

Deep down, Ann was troubled at the outcome. How did this romantic moment suddenly result into a confirmation that they would simply remain as friends _?_ As much as she was grateful to look forward to the many more moments of modeling for Ren's photos, Ann's heart felt that their relationship was now building up into something special.

But friends was all that they could be right now.

The pair began to head their way back to join the rest of their friends as they would end off the night with a beach bonfire. As the group enjoyed a chill evening around the bonfire they set up, Ren and Ann sat beside each other as they listened intently to each of their friend's conversations, between Ryuji's outlandish stories, Makoto's various cases she worked on at the police station and Shiho's birthday speech on how grateful she was to have an amazing circle of people in her life.

"And again, I am pleased to have Ren and Yusuke join our group. May you feel welcome with us and I hope that we'll all get to captured many more moments together!" Shiho ended her speech as everyone clapped for her.

"Yeeeeah! Great of you to join us, bro!" Ryuji playfully elbowed Ren beside him.

"Uhmm.. thanks again for coming, Ren-kun. You were definitely the highlight of my day." Ann whispered over to Ren.

"Even more than your own best friend's birthday?" Ren teased.

"U-Uhh.. You know what I mean.." Ann took a moment to hide her blushing face from his view.

Ren smiled. Even if he was unable to pursue past a friendship with Ann, he was beginning to come to terms with his situation. Being able to spend time with Ann every week taking photos would be a wholesome experience. Ren was determined to continue building his bond with Ann and strengthening their hearts together through the works they'd accomplish. With Ren's photo skills and Ann's talent as a model, they' be an unstoppable duo to inspire others.

Just then, Ann felt her phone vibrate with a text message. Peering over to her screen, Ann's heart dropped at the name of the notification.

 _**Sakurai  
** _ _[ Ann? Hey.. I was wondering if we could talk again ]_

 _**Sakurai  
** _ _[ I've been a fool lately… I really mean it this time ]_

 _**Sakurai  
** _ _[ Could we meet up tomorrow over some coffee? ]_

"S-Sakurai.." Ann mouthed in shock. The last time she had talked to her ex-boyfriend was a couple weeks ago during their last escalation at Cafe Leblanc – the day she had met Ren. Ann had a mixture of emotions well up inside of her. As she was finally moving on from Sakurai – he decided to message her once again – which was odd as most of the time she was the one who needed to initiate contact to fix things between them. What was his intentions this time?

Ann turned over to Ren and silently observed him laughing along with her friends over one of Ryuji's comedic stories. The man beside her – whom she had been falling for the entire time, mentioned that they would only be friends through their photography collaborations. Ann couldn't blame Ren though – for she was the one to have made the stance first. She understood that Ren was only respecting the decision she had laid initially.

_Yeah.. It seems that he's made up his mind too.. If only I'd said otherwise earlier.._

Looking back to the text messages from her ex-boyfriend, Ann took a moment to contemplate. Deciding on what she needed to do, Ann began to type away her response.

 _**Ann Takamaki  
** _ _[ Umm ]_

 _ **Ann Takamaki  
**__[ Okay_ ]

 _**Ann Takamaki  
** _ _[ Let's meet up again at Cafe Leblanc.. ]_

.

..

…

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED IN PART 5!  
** _**Next Prompt: Late Evening / Early Morning** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ I do not own any Persona-related material. Any relation to real world events or persons are coincidental. This story is purely for entertainment usage only. The sol property of the Persona series and characters are respectively owned by Atlus Co., and SEGA ~


	5. Lean On Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ren must decide on what's more important to him - his growing photo career, or his special bond with Ann Takamaki. Confessions arise that will change the duo's relationship forever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Wassup readers! Day 5 has arrived as we venture forth to the Late Evening / Early Morning prompts! With the last half of these prompts and this overall story - things will definitely escalate as Ren and Ann's relationship will face new struggles and push it forward on a whole other level!
> 
> Prepare yourself - this chapter is going towards the "feels" territory!
> 
> Speaking of, Ann Takamaki's character reveal trailer for Persona 5 Royal has been released! I suggest you go check it out - I won't spoil much, but there's a scene with Ren hanging out with Ann in her bedroom *wink wink* What could possibly happen there hmmmmm? (jk)
> 
> Thanks again for the continued support! Have a great day everyone!

_**_**__**_**_

* * *

_**"CAPTURED MEMORIES"  
**__**[a Shuann Week series]**_

_**PART 5: Lean On Me  
** **PROMPT OF THE DAY: Late Evening / Early Morning** _

* * *

**A COUPLE MONTHS LATER…**

Ren's photography business boomed throughout the last few months. Ever since he covered Haru's coffee shop events and Makoto's police station gatherings, Ren managed to spread out his name to other individuals who were interested in his photography craft. Sharing his website to others, Ren grew a substantial following as he was commissioned for more photography projects – ranging from various other landscape requests to capturing important events throughout Tokyo.

Between his busy work schedule, Ren ensured to make time for his promised weekly personal photoshoots with Ann Takamaki.

"Alright, shutter boy! I'm ready!" Ann excitedly greeted Ren as he awaited within one of the booths at Shibuya Diner as she finished her shift. She put both hands onto his shoulder as she peered over, watching as he was working away on emails and photo website. "Awww, look at you working so diligently. Remember to pay attention to me though!"

"With your usual enthusiasm, it'd be difficult _not_ to pay attention to you." Ren teased. He ended up receiving a playful punch on his shoulder by Ann. Ren put away his laptop into his bag as he led them outside into the snowy evening of Tokyo.

"Ahhhhh… I just _love_ the snow!" Ann exclaimed as she did a quick spin in her spot, watching as the light snow fell from the sky, blanketing the city in a majestic white. Ann took a moment to readjust her beanie and winked at Ren. "Okay, shutter boy! Do your magic and make me look like an ice queen!"

"Uhm… you're too warm-hearted to be an ice queen, Ann." Ren said as he began taking a photo of Ann with the snowy Central Street in the backdrop.

"Ohh you – I was kidding! Duhhh." Ann playfully stuck her tongue out as she posed for Ren's photo.

The duo made their way through the snowy streets of Tokyo as Ren took pictures of Ann throughout the night. Their photoshoot escapade eventually led them to Takenoko Street. Taking a break from pictures, Ren and Ann decided to take a leisurely stroll through the area as they observed the many shoppers hurrying about as they did their last minute Christmas shopping.

"So.. Are you excited for your super big project tomorrow night?" Ann asked. "I _still_ can't fathom that they asked you to take photographs for the one and only _Rise Kujikawa_ during her special Christmas concert in the city! They must've been impressed by your work!"

"It's a little nerve-wrecking, but I believe I'll do well." Ren replied. His website had managed to garner enough attention that he was asked to help out with photography for Rise Kujikawa's concert. Ren still couldn't believe the moment when he received an e-mail from her production crew for his assistance. Apparently, Haru Okumaru had put in good word with one of her business partners, which led them to seeing the various works Ren did for not only her company, but many others commissions he'd done throughout the months.

What stood out for them was the countless pictures of his one and only model – Ann Takamaki. Risette's representative thought appropriate that Ren would be able to capture the same beauty and fun atmosphere their pop idol would emit at her concert – just like he'd done numerous times for Ann Takamaki.

"I totally believe in you!" Ann exclaimed, raising her hand in order to give a high-five to Ren. "You've worked super hard throughout these past months to get the recognition you have now. I'm so proud of you!"

"Thanks, Ann. I wouldn't have made it this far without your support." Ren replied as they both smiled at each other.

Throughout the past few months as they spent countless times going about on photoshoots, Ren and Ann's friendship became a comfortable one. The two managed to act naturally with one another and support their dreams are a photographer and model, respectively. Although, there were many times where either one would feel that their opposite expressed a sign to push their relationship further, but neither of them wanted to break the bond that they had forged throughout this time.

Ren and Ann's friendship worked – there was no need to push it forward.

"Anyway.. I should be heading back home to get some rest." Ren motioned in the opposite direction as they both exited Takenoko Street. "You should get some rest too, Ann. You've had a long work day."

"Y-Yeah.. I'll head home too. It's not like I have anything more important to do.. eheh.." Ann replied.

Deep down, she wanted to spend more time with Ren past this night. Ann simply stood opposite of her friend in awkward silence to prolong their farewell for the night. But Ann understood that she had to commit to her other plans. Her phone began to vibrate as she hesitated to answer it.

"Uhm.. Are you gonna get that? Seems really important for it to be ringing this long." Ren raised an eyebrow, wondering why Ann wasn't so keen on answering her phone.

"Ohh.. Y-Yeah! Totally.. I-It's probably Shiho again.. She can be a bit clingy sometimes, heheh.." Ann waved goodbye to Ren as she began her way back to her apartment. Ann took a moment to look at her notifications, noting the various calls and texts she had missed from one certain person..

_**[ 9 MISSED CALLS: Sakurai ]** _

Her ex-boyfriend.. Calling her again just to check up on her. Ann wondered if what she did was the right thing. Ever since their small chat at Cafe Leblanc the day after Shiho's birthday at the beach, Sakurai had apologized to Ann for his negative attitude and requested if they could rebuild their bond once more – even if it meant starting out as friends again. Ann thought very carefully, and being the kind-hearted soul she was, decided to give Sakurai another chance. But throughout their time together, Sakurai seemed to become more and more possessive with his time with Ann once again. Yet, Ann's heart yearned for a sense of belonging to someone and kept bouncing between Ren and Sakurai.

One friend – whom was a familiar face to her, both sharing the same career as models and having history for the longest time – their relationship defined by good and bad moments..

And another friend – who Ann recently met and enjoyed every moment together. Yet both expressed their desire to remain only as a friends, not wishing to risk the friendship they'd built over the months..

 _What does my heart really want?_ Ann pondered to herself.

In the moment, Ann stopped in her tracks and looked back over to Ren as he walked down in the opposite direction. Ann wished that Ren would suddenly turn around and run back to her. But Ann's emotions conflicted with her desire – as her friendship helped support Ren in his journey to climbing up the ladder in his photography business. And now that he had a breakthrough opportunity to help out with a famous pop idol, Ann hesitated and dared not to interfere with Ren's work due to her own selfish feelings.

_Ren Amamiya… I wish you were the one chasing after me.. But I need to be grateful of the friendship I have with you.. Even if it pains me every day.._

_So close.. Yet so far away.. From you.._

* * *

**….**

* * *

The next night, Ren began making his preparations for Rise Kujikawa's special Christmas concert. He ensured his bag had all the proper camera equipment prepared – bringing along all his various lenses to capture tight angles of Risette and her dancers, back-up memory cards in case he ran out of space and replacement batteries to avoid his camera from dying.

 _This is going to be one of my most ambitious projects yet.._ Ren thought as he gently put his backpack on. To be given an opportunity to captured a pop idol's concert was a once-in-a-lifetime chance that not many photographers were given. Ren needed to give his best at this job commissioned to him. It was all due to the hard work he strived to showcase in the photographs he took – along with the bonds he made to make the connections possible with Haru's help.

"May I wish you well on your mission, Amamiya-san. Capture the greatest angles of Rise Kujikawa!" Yusuke called over from his bedroom as Ren made his way to the doorway.

"Is that.. Rise Kujikawa you're listening to?" Ren asked, amused that Risette's hit song, _True Story,_ was blaring out of Yusuke's room as he painted away at his winter commissions.

"Her music inspires my soul to paint!" Yusuke defended himself.

Ren smiled. Ever since he had become roommates with Yusuke months ago, he was able to watch the painter's own career take off as he earned many more commissions to paint for various art exhibitions. Yusuke even managed to earn a place for his art at the Ueno Museum after his paintings won a competition for local artists. Ren had taken a photograph to commend for the special occasion – where he had also invited Ann along. Both Ren and Yusuke managed to support each other's own pursuit in art and praised their successes whenever possible.

 _This is it.. My moment to captured one of the liveliest concerts of the year.._ Ren took a deep breath and began to mentally prepare himself. Just as he reached for the doorknob, his phone began to ring as someone called him.

"Hmm.. Who could this be?" Ren wondered, reaching into his pocket for his phone. Did the concert organizers need him earlier than expected to set-up his equipment? As he looked over to the name of the caller ID, his heart skipped a beat at who it was.

_**[ NOW CALLING: Shiho Suzui ]** _

Shiho? What did Shiho want at this hour? Ann had told Ren that her best friend would be out of the city around the holidays. Wouldn't Shiho call Ann instead if she had a problem? Sensing a concern coming up, Ren decided to answer his phone as he made his way downstairs of his apartment.

"Hey Shiho, what's going on?" Ren answered his phone.

"R-Ren! It's about Ann! She isn't answering her phone!" Shiho breathed heavily on the other end. "I've tried calling her multiple times over the last hour, but it keeps going over to her voicemail!"

Ren stopped along the stairs at the news, concerned at the information given to him. It was out of character for Ann not to answer her phone as she'd always be glued to it in case she got a call from her modeling agency for any last minute photoshoots or reschedules.

"Did she say what she had planned? Ann hadn't mentioned me about going out at all tonight." Ren said.

"What? Ann didn't mention anything about meeting her ex-boyfriend to you at all?" Shiho gasped. Hearing the revelation caused shock to run through Ren's veins. Her ex-boyfriend? Did she refer to Sakurai-san? What was Ann's business with her old modeling partner?

And most of all – why was Ann hiding this detail from Ren the entire time?

"W-Where is she now?" Ren asked.

"I-I don't know! I'd check up on her myself, but I'm nowhere near Tokyo right now! Ren.. I don't know who else to ask but you.." Shiho said in a worried tone. "I-I don't know if she went with Sakurai-san, or if anything happened to her. But my gut feeling says something bad happened. Please Ren – I beg you to check up on Ann!"

Ren needed to make a choice: go forth to fulfill his duty at Rise Kujikawa's winter concert – or check up on Ann's well-being. Both were of great importance to him, but Ren needed to prioritize.

Would it be his career? Or would it be his special someone?

* * *

**….**

* * *

The lights within Ann's apartment were completely shut off, leaving nothing but the glow of the moon and the snowy sky outside to pierce through the living room blinds. Sat curled up within her blankets was Ann. Her face currently streamed with tears as it stained the blanket she cocooned herself in. Ann's heart was currently in a state of hurt.

_W-Why… Why did I talk to him again…_

The words of Sakurai-san – her ex-boyfriend – rang through her ears as she attempted to block it out of her mind.

" _You slut! How dare you keep hanging out with that worthless camera shit!"_

" _Only an airhead like you would fall for that four-eyed freak!"_

" _Damn you, Takamaki-san! You couldn't even wait a whole effin' day to jump into another man's arms!"_

" _You are worthless trash that doesn't even know what she wants anymore. I can't believe I dated a piece of shit like you.."_

Ann rested her head on the couch's armrest as she attempted to soothe the painful slap that left a red mark on her cheek – a reminder of Sakurai-san's violent behavior which escalated earlier that night when Ann agreed to meet up with him. Throughout the last couple months that they began talking again, Ann had fallen for her ex-boyfriend's ruse on wanting to mend their relationship – only for him to turn a complete one-eighty and curse at Ann for hanging out with Ren Amamiya. Sakurai-san's jealousy exploded to the point of slapping Ann in fury, much to her own surprise.

_Maybe I deserved it… I don't even know what my heart truly wants.._

And now.. Ann was alone with no one to comfort her broken heart. All her friends were off with their families for the holidays, while her own parents were still out of the country to fulfill a contract for their fashion agency. Sakurai-san's tantrum against Ann solidified her lonely heart.

She truly had no one to turn to.

Not even Ren Amamiya – the one person she truly fell for - would be there for Ann. She couldn't drive him away from his path as a succeeding photographer. And with the major contract he earned to shoot Rise Kujikawa's concert – Ren would be given more jobs that would demand his talents, which would eventually tear him away from Ann's life as he would be too busy.

_They all leave because of me.. I'm so worthless.. I don't deserve to be happy anymore.._

Tears began to flow from Ann's face as she sobbed silently within her blankets. Loneliness would be her only accompaniment for the rest of the snowy evening.

* * *

**….**

* * *

_***KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*** _

"Huh?" Ann's voiced croaked weakly, surprised from the sudden knocking on her apartment door. At first, she couldn't muster up the energy to get up and answer, opting to stay on her couch and continue sulking. Her interest immediately piqued when she heard a familiar voice from the other side.

"Ann! Ann.. please answer.."

"T-That voice.. It can't be.."

Ann slowly got up from the couch and made her way over to the apartment door. Peering through the peephole, her heart began to race at the revelation of who was on the other side. Ann hurriedly unlocked her door and opened it to meet her visitor face-to-face.

"Ann… Hey.. Are you okay?" Ren's voice soothingly said. "Shiho told me you weren't answering your phone."

"Ren-kun? No.. You shouldn't be here.. Aren't you supposed to be at the Risette concert?" Ann gasped.

"I was worried about you. Why aren't you answering your phone?" Ren asked. He immediately noticed the red mark on Ann's cheek. "Ann.. Where did that mark come from? Did.. Did someone hurt you? Who did this to you?"

"I..It was.. Sakurai-san.." Ann's voice trembled. Her tears began to flow out of nowhere as she began to sob in place. "I… met with him earlier just to talk...but it didn't go too well… But it's my fault… All of it is _my_ fault!"

"Sakurai-san… How dare him.." Ren's voice hissed deeply. He clenched his fists to the side as fury began to build up inside him. Ren couldn't believe someone had the audacity to harm Ann in any way possible. Ann was such a kind-hearted soul. Only a man of malice could possibly hurt a gentle spirit like her. Ren suddenly spoke with ferocity that he never expressed before. "I'll talk to him and make sure he understands the consequences of what he did to you."

As Ren began to walk away, he felt his arm immediately grabbed by Ann as she tugged at him.

"Please don't… Please don't leave me.." Ann pleaded through her sniffling. "Just… Stay with me.. Please stay with me, Ren-kun.."

Ren's heart broke at the sound of Ann's voice. The usual bubbly tone in her voice was missing, instead filled with dread and despair over her current heartbreak. Without hesitation, Ren began to comfort Ann in her time of need.

"Come here.." Ren said in a reassuring voice.

Ren walked over and brought Ann into his embrace. The gesture suddenly broke Ann's composure as she lost her balance and fell on her knees, bringing Ren down along with her. The two kneeled on the floor as Ren gently hushed Ann while she cried into his shoulders, allowing all the pain she contained to freely flow out.

At the same time, mixed emotions filled Ann's mind at Ren's sudden appearance – bewilderment at the thought that Ren chose to miss his important gig just to see Ann - joy to see him come all the way to comfort her. The doubt Ann had towards Ren's feelings for her washed away, realizing how much he truly cared to show up.

After allowing Ann to cry, Ren slowly motioned them into the living room as he closed the door to her apartment – spending the entire night comforting Ann's heart.

* * *

**….**

* * *

The radiant light of dawn shone into Ann's living room as early morning arrived. Promising to stay with her the entire night, Ren decided to sleep in her living room, only to be surprised that Ann wanted to join him as she didn't want to be left alone in her bedroom. Both Ren and Ann laid upon her couch – with Ann embraced into Ren's arms as they both slept soundly. Ren had listened to Ann rant away about her situation with Sakurai-san and how he had manipulated her the entire time they talked.

 _Huh… It's still pretty early… I shouldn't bother Ann.._ Ren thought. He laid on his back upon the couch, while Ann faced against him as she peacefully slept upon his chest. Ren couldn't believe they slept in such an intimate position the entire night, but Ann had clung onto him as she expressed her heart out.

_***BEEEP BEEEP*** _

Ren peered over to the coffee table beside him, reaching for his phone beside his glasses. A text notification from Yusuke popped up on his screen as he read the messages.

 _**Yusuke Kitagawa  
** _ _[ I managed to capture the necessary pictures of Risette last night ]_

 _**Yusuke Kitagawa  
** _ _[ Never ask me again to go to a rowdy concert at the last minute ]_

 _**Yusuke Kitagawa  
** _ _[ Please ]_

 _**Yusuke Kitagawa  
** _ _[ For my sanity ]_

Ren smiled. With his decision to come over to Ann's side last night, Ren came up with the spectacular plan of having Yusuke substitute for him at Rise Kujikawa's concert. Being a painter himself, Yusuke shared the same sense of art with Ren – making him the best option to pass along his camera equipment to capture the crazy night of Risette's concert.

Although, Yusuke would never forgive Ren for pushing him into such an uncomfortable position. But Yusuke agreed that sacrifices needed to be made for all forms of art. Even if it meant he would be crowded all night with crazed Risette fans. Ren immediately messaged his gratitude back.

 _**Ren Amamiya  
** _ _[ Thanks Yusuke ]_

 _**Ren Amamiya  
** _ _[ I owe you one ]_

 _**Yusuke Kitagawa  
** _ _[ Okay ]_

 _**Yusuke Kitagawa  
** _ _[ I will let you know the demands I request once you return home ]_

As Ren set his phone back on the table, he felt the shifting of Ann's body on top of him as she awoke. Ren gave her a gentle smile. "Rise and shine, sleeping beauty."

"Stooop… Please, I can't handle you saying that." Ann moaned as she yawned.

"So… Mind if I get up? I think my leg fell numb since you've been lying on top of it the entire night." Ren asked.

"Nope. You're staying right here until I'm ready." Ann teased. She gently crawled herself up Ren's body until she could rest her head right beside his. Ann whispered into his ear. "By the way – what was it that was poking me the entire night? I think it was something that you left in your pockets, Ren-kun."

"Uhm… I-I don't know.." Ren suddenly turned red.

"Hihihi.. Just kidding, I know what it was.. At least I know you're happy to be with me." Ann giggled. She began cuddling her face near Ren's as she got comfortable once more. Ren rolled his eyes and began to embrace Ann in his arms and enjoyed the quiet moment they shared.

As Ann continued resting, Ren looked over to her and began to reflect on their friendship. Just a few months ago, Ann was a complete stranger that scolded him for spilling coffee all over her. Now, their relationship blossomed into something special that he would have never imagined. Ann was someone constantly on his mind every single day. Ren couldn't deny that even the smallest thought about her made him smile. From the way she was so energetic and beamed with joy at spending the simplest moments in life.

_Ann Takamaki.. You've taught me so many things than just taking photos.. You've shown me to live in the moment with others.._

This moment they were sharing together early in the morning confirmed what Ren needed to do.

"Hey Ann.. Mind if we talk?" Ren gently nudged Ann awake. She took a moment to open her eyes as Ren stared back into her adorable blue pupils.

"Mhmm? Oh, sure Ren-kun."

Ann took a moment to sit up cross-legged onto her couch as she faced him. Ren sat up and took a deep breath, thinking carefully of the words to say. He looked down to Ann's hands and gently held them, feeling the soft and tender touch of Ann within his hands.

"Oh… Uhm.. Ren-kun? What are you doing?" Ann asked, suddenly blushing from Ren's gesture.

"Ann Takamaki – I always thought that your name was beautiful the first time I heard it." Ren began as he soothingly rubbed Ann's hands with his fingers. "I always knew at first glance that you were someone special. The way you were bold with your words – the energy that would spur from you whenever you entered the room. You aspired to become a model to show others how to be proud of themselves."

"Ren-kun..." Ann said, unable to express any more words as she intently listened to Ren.

"You know Ann.. I always felt such a strong connection between us. Every moment we spent together with our photoshoots built a firm trust and openness in our bond. But deep down, there was a barrier of hesitation that I feel both of us put up to prevent our true feelings from being expressed." Ren continued.

Ann began feeling her heart race, anticipating Ren's further words. "Ren-kun… W-What are you saying?"

"Ann.. I-I've always had feelings for you. It just took me forever to confirm. I understood the past troubles you faced in your previous relationship, which is why I didn't want to make a move beforehand. But just being with you has taught me so much on how to live out the best of our moments with those close to us. And I want to share more moments with you, Ann." Ren confessed. "You've helped me look past the photos I've taken. And I want you to know how much I care about you.. You mean.. so much to me, Takamaki-san.."

He immediately lowered his head to hide his gaze from Ann. Did he really just confess his strong feelings to her? Was he moving too fast? They had just woken up, for goodness sakes! Ren wondered if he shouldn't have said those words in the first place. Now all he wanted to do was hide in the corner from sheer embarrassment at how awkward he must've made their bond now.

"Ren.. Ren-kun, look at me." Ann's voiced calmly spoke.

As Ren slowly looked up, his lips were suddenly interlocked with Ann's as she leaned forward and initiated a kiss. At first, Ren kept his eyes wide open in shock, but soon relaxed as he returned her affections. The two took a moment to part their lips as they caught their breaths while both staring intimately at one another.

"W-What was that for?" Ren asked.

"…I love you, Ren."

"H-huh…?"

"Ren-kun… Dammit, Ren! I've felt the same way the entire time too, okay?" Ann suddenly raised her voice – not out of anger, but simply out of boldness to express the emotions she held in for so long. "I've liked you a _whole_ lot since our photoshoot at Inokashira Park! I didn't realize it back then as well, but I knew that my feelings were strong too. My heart had to take awhile to figure it all out, I admit. Especially with my confused feelings for Sakurai.. But I _knew_ that you were someone so special – so unique to me, Ren-kun."

"Ann-" Ren interrupted.

"H-Hey! I'm not done expressing!" Ann hollered, laying a finger on Ren's mouth to shut him up. "I-I knew you were someone different when I bumped into you back at Cafe Leblanc after the fight with my ex-boyfriend. The patience you seemed to hold towards my spontaneous attitude that I showed overtime. The way that you always made time for me when others couldn't bare even two minutes of my clinginess. You hardly complained! You were just always there when I needed someone – _especially_ last night and right now. It's like you don't even try, and ugggh - I just can't fathom it, dammit!"

"Uhm.. Are you complaining or giving me a compliment?" Ren raised an eyebrow. Her words were very sweet, yet her intense tone suggested otherwise.

"Ren-kun! I'm trying to express my feelings to you, okay!? D-Don't mind me yelling! I-It's just who I am, you should know by now!" Ann yelled, suddenly throwing one of the mini-couch pillows at Ren's face. Ann yelped at what she did. "Gaah! S-Sorry! I didn't mean to throw it so hard. Are you okay?"

"So hard? With the pillow? But you still meant to throw it, though?" Ren groaned, rubbing his face from the sudden pillow assault. Ren sighed. "Ugh…. This is not how I expected my morning to be.."

"How do you think _I_ feel?" Ann argued back."It's not every day I get to confess my feelings for a guy-"

Suddenly, Ann's mouth was shut by Ren's lips as he locked her into a surprise kiss. Ann immediately let go of her tantrum and felt lost into the sweet gesture.

"Sorry.. I needed to figure out a way to shut you up." Ren teased, taking a moment to break from their kiss.

"Don't stop." Ann demanded.

Ann pulled Ren closer to her by his shirt as she laid back onto the couch, allowing him to climb on top of her as they continued their kissing session. Ann held onto the back of Ren's head, while he embraced her into his arms. The two began to intensify their kiss. No longer having to hold back on their feelings, the two went all out. Their actions became so intense that they ended up rolling off the couch, causing Ren to land on his back while Ann fell down safely on top of him.

"Gaagh! Ren-kun! Are you okay?" Ann yelped.

"Gggh… Ow.. Maybe we went a little too rough that time.." Ren mumbled as he rubbed the back of his head. He let out a small chuckle. "Ann… I didn't know you played _that_ rough with romantic gestures."

"Oooooh.. seriously? I swear, I think I felt a little tongue action from you, shutter boy!" Ann winked. "I didn't know you were into that kind of thing. Guess not everyone is that innocent after all, huh?"

Ren and Ann laughed as they comfortably laid on the floor together. The two couldn't believe the events that transpired between them within the last couple hours. Just last night, Ann was going through one of the hardest moments of her life – only for Ren to come to her rescue and give her a shoulder to lean on. And now, with their feelings out in the open without burden, Ren and Ann could finally progress their blossoming relationship forward.

"Do you have any appointments later today?" Ann asked.

"Hm… I don't think so." Ren replied.

"Good.. 'Cause you're mine for the next hour.." Ann suddenly pinned Ren's hands on the floor as she began to kiss him with passion. Ren returned the gesture as he grabbed her waist tightly - both continuing to express their love for each other on Ann's apartment floor.

Ren and Ann spent a whole romantic morning together – one full of laughter, joy and intense pleasure.

* * *

**…**

* * *

"Ahhh… You're back.." Sojiro greeted the couple as they entered Cafe Leblanc. Observing the two walk towards the counter, Sojiro immediately noticed Ren and Ann tightly holding hands together, both with beaming looks on their faces. Sojiro gave Ren a sly grin and asked what their orders would be for the day.

"We'll both take a chai latte with skim milk, please." Ren requested. He turned over to Ann and shot her an adorable wink, causing the girl to giggle.

"Absolutely!" Sojiro exclaimed as he made his way over to the coffee brewer on the side. "It'll be on the house this morning for the _lovely_ young couple."

"Are we already _that_ obvious?" Ann whispered over to Ren as he pulled up a stool for her to sit on.

"I don't mind." Ren responded, laying a kiss upon Ann's cheeks, causing his girlfriend to blush.

"Oh you..." Ann rolled her eyes, attempting to keep her composure. Leaning over the counter to ensure Sojiro wasn't looking, Ann gently pulled her boyfriend over and locked him into a kiss on the lips. Releasing the kiss, Ann smiled as she watched Ren blush from her affection. "Heheh, I'm so glad I can kiss you now whenever I want, my shutter boy."

Ren and Ann's future as a couple began looking bright as ever.

.

..

…

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED IN PART 6**  
_**Next Prompt: Future / Family** _


	6. Always By Your Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Time passes as Ren and Ann's relationship blossoms, until one day when their future together is threatened."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Happy weekend everyone! Here is the penultimate chapter of "Captured Memories" - focusing on the Day 6 prompt of Future / Family aspect. Prepare your tissues everyone - for the story will explore new territory with Ren and Ann's relationship - both good and bad.
> 
> Hope y'all have a restful and relaxing weekend! See y'all tomorrow for the final chapter and ending of Shuann Week :)

_**_**__**_**_

* * *

_**"CAPTURED MEMORIES"  
**__**[a Shuann Week series]**_

_**PART 6: Always By Your Side  
** **PROMPT OF THE DAY: Future / Family** _

* * *

**TWO YEARS LATER...**

Years passed after Ren and Ann's confession for each other. As their relationship progressed, Ren eventually decided to move out from Yusuke's apartment to share Ann's living space with her. Ren expressed his gratitude for both Yusuke's accommodation and bond they had forged the past months. At the same time, Yusuke thanked Ren for his tolerance of the artist's passion to paint.

" _Do not worry, Amamiya-san. If things go horribly wrong with Takamaki-san, I'll always have a door open for you." Yusuke expressed on the day Ren left. "Of course, only when I'm not busy painting. Otherwise, you'll have to find elsewhere to soak your sorrows."_

" _Uhm, thanks Yusuke." Ren replied_

Over the past years, Ren and Ann's relationship began to grow as they lived together harmoniously as a couple. The pair were able to share more intimate moments out in the open - compared to previously when they each had doubt on the other one's feelings. Photoshoot dates became more frequent as Ren compiled an album of photos from his time with Ann. In the case of Ann's friends, they happily welcomed Ren as her new boyfriend and were glad that she was finally with someone who respected her with a genuine heart.

" _Alright! Had a feeling you two would hook up together!" Ryuji exclaimed as he bro-fisted Ren during one of their group hangouts. "You're much cooler than that jerk Sakurai she used to date. That guy was so full of himself."_

" _You two seem to be made for each other!" Haru complimented. "Ren as the dashing photographer who takes pictures of his dearly beloved model – Ann Takamaki. It's a match made in heaven!"_

" _Guys! Stop talking about us while we're here! You're making me blush." Ann rolled her eyes. She heard the snap of Ren's camera as he took a picture of the red-faced blonde. "HEY! You can't just take pictures of me like that! I wasn't even ready!"_

" _It's okay babe – you always look beautiful to me anyway" Ren teased._

" _Oooooooooh! He just called you baaaabe!" Ryuji chuckled as he elbowed Ann. She ended up stomping on one of his feet in annoyance, much to her friend's dismay as he howled in pain. "Gaaaah! Renren, how do you handle her hot-tempered ass?"_

The couple also continued supporting each other's careers. In the span of months, Ren's photography website garnered big hits every day after his Rise Kujikawa project. Credit was shared with Yusuke for snapping the photos when Ren comforted Ann that fateful night, which led to the beginning of their relationship. Every day, Ren had to sift through numerous e-mails and organize his calendar for his many photoshoots – ranging from wedding requests to baby showers.

In her spare time, Ann would help Ren with his schedule while he would be editing away on his laptop at their apartment.

" _Hey babe! Don't forget that you've got an 8 'o clock photoshoot early in the morning at Asakusa Tower!" Ann happily reminded him as she relaxed in their living room._

" _Thanks babe." Ren answered from the kitchen table while focused with work on his laptop._

" _Oooh! And Yoshida-san's representative called earlier. They asked if you were willing to come a little earlier before his speech tomorrow to take a couple photos for them." Ann asked. "I know that we had our little date planned before that, but I'm okay pushing it afterwards so you won't be in a rush, m'kay?"_

" _Really? I feel bad though. It's been awhile since we've gone out together." Ren answered. Ann walked over behind him and put her arms around his neck as she leaned over to give her boyfriend a small kiss on the cheek._

" _It's okay.. I know you're such a hard worker. That's one of the reasons why I love you." Ann said._

" _And you're such an understanding girlfriend. I'm so lucky to have you, Takamaki-san." Ren replied with sincerity._

" _Awww, cute! That deserves a bonus kiss." Ann giggled as she quickly landed another kiss on Ren's cheeks. She pointed to his laptop screen while giving him a motivating pat on the shoulder. "Okay! Get back to work! I'm distracting you way too much, shutter boy!"_

Simultaneously, Ann was growing in popularity as a model, thanks to her recognition through Ren's photography website. Many modelling agencies were intrigued by the mysterious girl that kept appearing on Ren's website – so Ren helped Ann with getting in contact with them. Eventually, Ann's schedule was lined up with many appointments to model for various companies around Tokyo. Her work gradually became steady, to the point where she could finally sustain her own income and not rely on her waitress job at Shibuya Diner anymore – resulting in her leaving to become a full-time model.

Throughout her modelling career, Ren ensured to be the shoulder Ann could lean on whenever she was getting overwhelmed.

" _Babe! Where did I put my leather jacket? I need it for my photoshoot after lunch!" Ann hollered from their bedroom while Ren cooked breakfast in the kitchen._

" _It's behind your winter jacket, next to the scarves hanging near the back." Ren called out._

" _Okiie! Thanks!" Ann replied._

_As Ren finished cooking their breakfast, Ann came out from their bedroom dressed fashionably in a leather jacket, along with a short denim dress, black leggings and matching heeled ankle boots._

" _How do I look, babe?" Ann asked shyly._

" _Daaamn – beautiful as always!" Ren complimented, blowing a kiss to her._

" _S-Stop! I can't handle your air kisses right now!" Ann stuttered, causing her to blush as she walked over to eat breakfast with him. No matter how confident she was able to pose as a model during her photoshoots – Ren somehow managed to break her composure with his adorableness._

" _By the way – I made your favourite." Ren said proudly as he raised a plate full of chocolate chip pancakes, topped off with whipped cream and pieces of strawberry on top._

" _Ugggggh! You're too sweet, come here!" Ann pulled Ren over from his chair and laid a quick kiss on her boyfriend's cheeks before digging into his breakfast made with love._

Ren and Ann's relationship become one of comfort – where they could be genuine and not hold anything back. With their successful careers being paved slowly but surely, Ren and Ann continued living happily in each other's presence. Their foreseeable future seemed to appear bright and blessed with extravagant memories together.

But with any relationship – problems would soon arise that threatened to tear them apart.

* * *

_**…** _

* * *

The couple slept comfortably in their sheets, with Ann embraced in his arms as the two cuddled together in bed, both in their sleeping attire – with Ren simply wearing his boxers while Ann was dressed in one of her boyfriend's shirts and nothing more. Ren gradually woke up and looked at their digital clock: **4:47AM.**

_It's time.._

"Hey.. Ann, wake up… We need to get ready." Ren gently nudged his girlfriend.

"Mhmm..." Ann moaned. She rolled her body in order to face Ren and shook her head. "Please… Just give me some more time with you, babe."

"Okay.." Ren replied without protest. He tightened his embrace around Ann as the two continued cuddling underneath their blanket. Ren laid a gentle kiss on Ann's forehead, causing a small, but delicate smile to grow on her face. Ren loved hearing the sound of Ann's voice early in the morning, as well as seeing her smile.

These precious moments between them had to be cherished – for in a couple more hours, Ann would be leaving him for the next year.

"I love you, Ann." Ren whispered. "Whether you're in Tokyo or traveling around the world, I'll always love you."

"I know, my shutter boy." Ann replied as she let out a small giggle. She slowly opened her eyes and stared back at her boyfriend. "I'm gonna miss you so much, Ren-kun."

The two wished they could spent the rest of the day like this – laying in bed to simply enjoy the presence of their beloved other. But reality shifted into their lives as their paths would momentarily diverge for the next year. Ann had landed a big contract of the same agency that hired the likes of Yukari Takeba – with the assistance of her parents and her growing popularity, Ann had a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity to travel around the world and model in exotic locations for a special international magazine.

This meant that Ren and Ann would be split apart for one whole year.

"Let's get going – I don't want you to be late for your plane." Ren whispered.

Ann gently nodded back. As much as she wanted to prolong their eventual departure, she had to get on her plane for the trip. This had been an opportunity she worked so hard for. Besides, Ren would be patiently waiting back home in their apartment while he continued his own work with his photo website.

Ren and Ann began their usual morning routine. Eventually, Makoto called the couple outside of their apartment in order to pick them up in her vehicle. Their friends would be seeing Ann off at the airport and wish her the best of luck in her new journey. The group arrived at the international departure terminal and said their goodbyes to their cherished friend.

"Rock out around the world for us, sister!" Ryuji said with an enthusiastic tone as he hugged Ann. "And if you ever see any cute international models, holler their number at me, would ya?"

"Ryuji! This isn't the time to be thinking about women! We're here to give our heartfelt goodbyes to Ann-chan." Haru scolded him. She began wrapping a bracelet around Ann's wrist. "Here – it's a bracelet we all contributed to. Whenever you miss us, you may look at it and remember that we'll always be there with you at heart."

"Remember to stay safe, eat well, work hard and most of all – have fun!" Makoto instructed, giving Ann a hug back.

"I'm so proud of you, Ann-chan. You've grown so much ever since the day I first met you in high school." Shiho said as she embraced Ann tightly. "I knew that you would be successful one day. And look at you now – going around the world to become an inspiration for others!"

"I couldn't have done it without your support Shiho – and all of you too." Ann sobbed as tears began to flow from her eyes. Throughout the years, Ann was truly blessed for the continual support of her friends. Ann reflected on the many troubles she had to face with them – whether it was the constant work she had to endure between her old waitress job and modelling gigs, or her broken heart from the relationships she'd been through. Her circle of friends were always there to be a shoulder to lean on.

Especially with Ren Amamiya – who was her last goodbye before departing for her flight.

"Ann Takamaki – international model. You've been such a strong inspiration for me." Ren began while the two held their hands together as he began his goodbye. Ren reflected on their time together at the beach during Shiho's birthday party. "I remember that moment when you told me about your dream of going across the ocean and being a model to inspire others. You never gave up on that goal. And look at you today, just mere moments away to live that dream you've aspired to reach. I always believed that you'd make it to this achievement."

"Ren-kun.. You've always been the light that guided me through my dark times," Ann said as she felt another flow of tears coming from her eyes. Ren took a handkerchief and gently wiped away at Ann's face as she smiled. "You've always taken care of me. You've loved me for who I am. That's why my heart is so crazy for you every minute we're together. This year has been such a blessing for me. Never would I have thought to be so lucky to have such a dependable and hard-working man in my life."

"And I intend to continue being there for you, Ann. The minute you come back, I'll be here waiting right at this spot for you. From today to the years to come – I promise that there will be more memories for us to share." Ren proclaimed. "You have _always_ been worth waiting for, Ann."

Ren and Ann leaned towards each other and locked their lips together. The entire airport around them seemed to disappear from their minds as they both got lost in their kiss. By one simple gesture, the couple could feel the years worth of memories and love they made together in the past – and felt the future of many more moments to share.

_***SNAP*** _

The clicking of a camera snapped out of nowhere as the group stared over to Yusuke while he held Ren's camera up.

"Sorry – I didn't have my sketchpad, but I had to capture this moment before it was finished." Yusuke commented. "This one kiss – I could just feel the beautiful romance emitting from you two."

"Dude! Way to ruin a moment!" Ryuji shook his head. He grabbed onto Yusuke's collar and began to drag the boy away from the group, with Haru and Makoto following close behind.

"Don't forget to call right away when you land!" Shiho winked as she waved farewell to Ann.

"Please make sure you keep our friends out of trouble for me, okay?" Ann giggled. She looked up to Ren and gave him one last heartwarming smile. As much as she wanted to stay with Ren forever, Ann had an exciting adventure awaiting for her.

"I love you, my shutter boy." Ann proclaimed.

"I love you too, Ann." Ren replied.

The two slowly let go of each other's hands as both began walking in opposite directions of the airport. Ann steered her suitcase behind her as she lined up at the terminal, watching as Ren boarded the escalator downstairs. She took one final longing look as Ren disappeared from sight. Ann sighed and wiped away the last of her tears. She immediately looked forward and put on a determined look, ready for her trip around the world to become a strong and extravagant model.

_Ren Amamiya.. Throughout my adventures around the world… And the memories I will be making… You will always be at the centre of my heart…_

* * *

_**…** _

* * *

**ONE YEAR LATER…**

Ren hurried to his apartment as he just wrapped up his most recent photoshoot. It was night by the time he had finished. Today would be a special day for him. The moment when he would reunite with his girlfriend after a year-long wait. For the coming weeks, Ren had been looking forward for this day to come. He ensured to gather up Ann's favorite sweets back at their apartment and celebrate her return home. For tonight – it would just be the two of them to share a romantic reunion, with a big celebration planned with their friends the following day.

All had been going according to plan - except for the unexpected delay made due to the model Ren was scheduled to shoot photos for.

 _Damn Mika-chan.. She just had to be dramatically late for our photoshoot. Now I won't be able to pick Ann up from the airport.. I'll just make due with meeting her at our place._ Ren pondered as he made his way up their apartment building's stairs. Unfortunately, Ren would miss Ann's landing, but he ensured to make his way home as soon as possible before his girlfriend would arrive back at their apartment.

As Ren arrived in front of their apartment door, he looked over his text messages once more that Ann had sent a few minutes ago.

 **_Ann Takamaki_  
** _[ Just got picked up by the taxi you sent! ]_

 **_Ann Takamaki_  
** _[ Can't wait to see you soon, my shutter boy ;) ]_

Ren smiled. Within the next half hour, he'd be able to embrace his girlfriend after a year of absence. Throughout her work, Ann demanded to have video chats every night so she wouldn't miss him too much, regardless of what time zone she was in. This meant that some days Ren would be talking to his girlfriend in the middle of the night or while he was out working in the day. Even with the long-distance between them, Ren and Ann were able to maintain the love in their relationship.

 _Finally, we'll be able to sleep comfortably in the same bed together._ Ren thought as he entered their apartment.

Ren made last minute-preparations for Ann's arrival – making sure to tidy up their living room and created a romantic atmosphere, with candles lighting up the dimly light space and piano music playing in the background from their sound system. Fine wine and red velvet cheesecake that he had baked the day before sat with decorated roses around the coffee table in the centre.

This night was going to be _special_.

"Alright, now we wait." Ren said as he relaxed on the living room couch, excitedly awaiting for his girlfriend to walk through their apartment door. Ren made sure to look his best for her arrival, sporting the nicest dress shirt and pants that Ann previously helped fit for him. He looked up to the clocking hanging on the wall across from him as he counted down the seconds. "Just a few more minutes until an entire night with Ann once again. This is gonna be a night for both of us to remember."

_…_

Ten minutes passed..

_…_

Another fifteen minutes went by..

_…_

An hour of waiting.. Still no sign of Ann..

_…_

Where the _hell_ was she?

"Ann? Ann… Where are you?." Ren frantically spoke to himself as he paced around the living room. Something wasn't right. At most, the taxi ride from the airport to their apartment would only have been a half hour commute. This specific night was silent of traffic, so why wasn't Ann home yet? Was there a sudden delay? There was no good reason it would take her over an hour to get home.

_…_

Two hours now gone..

_…_

"Ann! Please… Please answer. I'm worried about you." Ren spoke into his phone. It was now almost midnight. Something definitely had gone awry on Ann's side. But Ren was unable to figure out what happened. Ren attempted to call their friends in cased she had stopped by their places momentarily, but they were just as oblivious as him. Deciding to search for her himself, Ren began putting on his jacket when he got a call. Hoping for it to be Ann, he looked over to his phone's screen.

**_[ NOW CALLING: Shiho Suzui ]_ **

"Hey Shiho, sorry but I'm a bit busy at the moment-" Ren answered. He suddenly heard crying from the other end as Shiho's voice sobbed.

"R-Ren… It's about Ann.. She… She got into an accident." Shiho cried.

Ren's face paled at the words. He almost dropped his phone before Shiho's voice managed to compose itself while she further explained.

"P-Please come over to the university hospital near downtown Tokyo. You need to be here for her, Ren." Shiho pleaded.

"I… I'm on my way." Ren answered.

He quickly put his phone into his pocket as he locked their apartment door, booking it down the stairs and racing his way towards the university hospital. Ren wasn't sure what was happening, nor did he want to even think about it. One thing remained on his mind: get to Ann.

_Ann.. Ann.. Please be okay.. I've waited so long for you… Please.. Please..._

* * *

_**…** _

* * *

Ren sat motionlessly at the side of the hospital bed. He gripped onto his lover's hand as she was in a comatose state with no movement whatsoever. A variety of hospital machines plugged around her as they beeped away to keep her condition stable. A majority of Ann's body was wrapped up in bandages, with a huge one wrapped around her head from the injuries she sustained. A plastic mask wrapped around Ann's mouth and nostrils to provide a supply of oxygen to her body.

Ren was in a complete state of shock as he attempted to comprehend what was going on right now. His mind repeated the key information that resulted in Ann's current condition.

_Drunk driver… Sped through a red light… Hitting Ann's taxi… Killing the cab driver… Ann severely injured… But miraculously still alive.._

"I can't believe this shit is happening… Why… WHY!" Ryuji suddenly screamed, kicking at the hospital wall in frustration as he attempted to hold back tears.

"Ryuji! That's enough! Escalating isn't going to do us any better." Makoto lectured at him. She had her hands clenched together in fists as she attempted to keep her own composure for the sake of their group.

"Please… Ryuji, we're all a bit riled up at the moment.. Come with me outside and let's just clear our minds, okay?" Haru attempted to comfort him as she gently took him into her arms and guided him out of the hospital room.

"It's… It's so hard to see her like this, Ren-kun.." Shiho said as she sat across from Ren, holding onto Ann's other hand as she caressed it into hers. Shiho calmly explained what the doctors had told her. "Ann suffered severe head trauma when the other vehicle collided with her taxi. Specifically around the prefrontal lobe of her brain."

"Any possible details of the damage that we may know of?" Yusuke asked. He stood behind Ren to support his former roommate's dilemma. "Will it affect any of her motor functions at all?"

"We'll only know once Ann wakes up… But even then, she's currently in a coma. The entire medical team is doing their best to keep Ann's condition stable for the moment." Shiho expressed. She turned over to Ann's face as she felt a tear rolled down her own cheek once again. It pained Shiho to see her best friend in this condition. Shiho began to whisper over to Ann. "Please… Ann if you can hear me, wake up.. We've all been waiting so long for you to come back.."

"Amamiya-san.. I'm sorry that you must go through this. I can't imagine the pain you are succumbing to right now." Yusuke said. He gently laid a hand on Ren's shoulder. "Do you need anything at all, brother?"

Ren didn't answer. He kept his focus on his girlfriend as she laid motionless on the bed. A mixture of emotions welled up in Ren's mind. For a moment, Ren was relieved that Ann wasn't aware to suffer through her current injuries. But at the same time, Ren couldn't imagine the initial horror Ann must have went through when the accident happened.

Ren didn't cry. Nor did he lash out. Ren felt nothing right now. For all his love, emotions, feelings - everything that seemed to give him life was right there in front of him. And yet, they couldn't even talk back to him.

All Ren wanted was for Ann to wake up so he could speak to her again.

_Ann.. Please wake up… I'm right here… Just please.. Wake.. Up…_

* * *

_**…** _

* * *

Days began to pass, which eventually turned into weeks. Each passing moment, Ren made sure to stay by his girlfriend's side at the hospital. With the nature of his photography business, Ren decided to remain on hiatus in order to cope. Occasionally, Ren would bring over some of her favourite treats or a bouquet of roses in hopes that Ann would wake up – all which later piled up beside her hospital bed. Every day, Ren would remain by Ann's side, praying that her condition would change or improve. But everyday, Ann's doctor gave him the same news.

" _We're doing the best we can, Amamiya-san. It's a miracle she even survived the initial accident. But all we can do now is maintain her condition and hope she wakes up." a nurse stated to him._

Their friends would always visit them whenever they were free. Each visit, they noted Ren's tired appearance – his baggy eyes, shaggy hair and slumped posture told them of the countless hours Ren stayed awake by Ann's side. Their friends encouraged him to get some rest, but Ren would always assure them that he was fine.

" _It's okay.. I need to be here when she wakes up." Ren stated._

" _Have you even gotten any sleep at all?" Makoto asked with concern._

" _I don't need sleep.. I need Ann to wake up."_

Ann's parents were unable to make it back to Tokyo due to their commitment to work. But they were fortunate enough for the group of friends that Ann had watching over her. Especially with Ren promising them that he'd be by her side every second he could offer. Ren and her parents had managed to meet a few times throughout the years he dated Ann. Initially, they were a bit skeptical as Ren wasn't exactly the model-type they hoped their daughter would pursue. But gradually, they learned of Ren's devotion for Ann and fell in love with his commitment and character.

" _We are truly blessed to have you watching over our cherry blossom for us, Amamiya-san. We send our sincerest gratitude to you." Mr. Takamaki once spoke to Ren over the phone call initiated by Shiho._

" _Our Ann-chan always talked about you whenever we called her, Amamiya-san. We now truly see why she was so enthralled by you." Ms. Takamaki confessed. "We are blessed that our baby girl is in good hands. Please continue praying for her."_

One day, Ren was organizing her belongings when he came across a mini pink polaroid camera in her bag – one that he had never seen before. Ren immediately recognized it as one of those trendy Fujifilm cameras that contained packs of polaroid film. He could only assume that Ann had gotten it during her trip around the world. Along with it, Ren found a small notebook composing of all the small polaroid pictures Ann compiled during her travels. Each picture was of Ann taking a selfie around well-known locales, such as the Eiffel Tower in France and the Empire State Building in New York city.

"Wow.. She seemed to travel a great distance during her work." Ren commented to himself as he slowly went through the mini-polaroid album, a smile creeping up his face from each memory he looked at. Ann looked genuinely happy in each picture. As Ren reached the end of the polaroid album, he stumbled upon a single sticky note attached at the end of the book. Ren read the note and ended up having a single tear flow from his eye.

_To my shutter boy awaiting me at home. No matter where I am in the world, my heart yearns for you. One day, we'll be back together – Ann Takamaki._

"Back together… We _are_ back together Ann.. Just wake up… And you'll see that I'm in the exact same room with you. Together as we should be." Ren suddenly felt his composure break. He dropped the polaroid photo album onto the hospital floor and began crying in his seat. Even when they were physically in the same room together, Ren felt so far away from Ann right now. He thought that waiting for over a year was tough enough, but for Ann to be cursed by this tragic coma was unfair to Ren. He had waited patiently without any selfish thought in his mind.

Why must he wait longer to be reunited with his love?

Suddenly, thoughts about their future together began to plague Ren's mind. He was uncertain of it due to Ann's comatose condition. What if Ann never woke up again? How would Ren be able to move on with his life? His photography work was all possible from the motivation he gained from Ann's support.

But now with the true light in his life gone, Ren was unsure if he even _wanted_ to move on with his life.

_We were supposed to have a future together.. A bright one… With our own home.. successful careers… a loving family… children maybe. Which we could capture more memories with together._

"I just… Want to hear your voice again, Ann." Ren choked through his tears. He looked up to Ann – still unconscious as she laid unmoving with her eyes shut. "Ann.. Please… Come back to me.. We have so many more memories to make.. I promised you that.. But please.. Keep that promise for me too.. Please..."

The hospital room continued to remain in silence – with only the soft sobbing of Ren Amamiya echoing throughout.

"Mhm…." a voice silently groaned.

Ren's heart almost skipped a beat when he heard the sound emit from Ann.

"Ann? Ann! Hey!" Ren jumped from his chair and crouched on the side of Ann's bed, grabbing onto her arm as he gently shook it. "Hey.. It's me… Ren Amamiya. Your shutter boy. Ann, wake up. Please! Wake up!"

"Ren…. Ren?" Ann slowly moved her head towards the sound of Ren's voice. She took her time to open her eyes as the lights of the hospital room peered into her vision. Ann took a moment to reorientate herself as she came to terms with her environment. "Wha…. What happened? Wh-Where am I?"

"Ann! I'm so glad you're awake!" Ren exclaimed. A sudden rush of joy and relief overcame him at the sight of Ann finally waking up. Yet fate seemed to turn against him once more as his eyes widened in shock at the following words Ann spoke to him.

"Who… Who are you?"

.

..

...

* * *

 **TO BE CONCLUDED IN PART 7**  
_**Next Prompt: Free Day** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ I do not own any Persona-related material. Any relation to real world events or persons are coincidental. This story is purely for entertainment usage only. The sol property of the Persona series and characters are respectively owned by Atlus Co., and SEGA ~


	7. Memories Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Everything that Ren and Ann have been through is now on the line. Will the memories and relationship they've forged throughout the years remain strong - or forever crumble into the past?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Mweheheh - well I hope y'all had some time to recover after last chapter. But at last, we've reached the final day of Shuann week :( What an eventful week this has been! What I loved most was the strong and supportive community of Shuann shippers that seemed to rise up in the past couple days - all thanks to the wonderful organizers who've promoted this week very well (you know who you are!)
> 
> Anyway, back to the story! We've got one final chapter to tie up all loose ends! What could be the fate of Ren and Ann? You'll have to read to find out! Fair warning - this chapter is a behemoth, standing at almost 9k words, so please take as much time as you need to finish. I've got more to say at the end of the notes - so without further ado, let's get on with the story!

__**_**** _ ** _ _

* * *

_**"CAPTURED MEMORIES"  
** **[a Shuann Week series]** _

_**PART 7: Memories Forever  
** **PROMPT OF THE DAY: Free Day** _

* * *

Ann eventually made a speedy recovery from her coma. Like everyone else, her doctors were surprised by her sudden awakening. Regardless, everyone was joyful that Ann was slowly recovering to her healthy self.

Except for the fact that she was unable to remember _anything_ from the past years – nothing came to her recollection about her most recent trip around the world as an international model.

Or more importantly - her loving relationship with Ren Amamiya.

"So… You seriously don't remember what happened the last couple years?" Ryuji asked with a concerned look as he and the rest of her friends joined her on the day of her discharge. "Well, what exactly do you remember then?"

"Well… I think the last thing I remember was having the fight with Sakurai-san at Cafe Leblanc. I was super pissed off at him, so I stormed out. Then… nothing. It's all a blank space after that." Ann explained. She remained sitting in her hospital bed, now fully clothed in her casual wear as she would soon be discharged from the hospital.

"I see. Ann's lack of memory must have been due to the trauma she endured to her brain from the accident a couple weeks ago." Makoto concluded. "This case of amnesia can be normal for such injuries of extreme state. Fortunately, none of her motor functions or physical abilities have been hindered whatsoever."

"It's okay! I'm just glad to see your faces again! Plus – I could never forget my friends, heheh!" Ann chuckled as she attempted to remain positive for them.

"But what about Ren? You know – your boyfriend." Haru tried to remind Ann.

"Oh… Uhm.. right." Ann turned over to the now mysterious boy in the room with them. "I… I'm sorry.. I'm trying my best to remember you, but nothing is coming to mind."

"It's fine. I don't want you to exert any more energy. You need to focus on recovering." Ren assured her. Deep down, however – Ren felt pained that the love of his life couldn't even recall a single memory they shared together. What kind of cursed fate was he now living in? After a year of patiently waiting for Ann to come home from her worldwide trip, in addition to the weeks he spent by her side while she recovered, Ren was _still_ far away from Ann's heart once more.

"Uhm… How is Sakurai-san, by the way?" Ann suddenly asked, much to her friend's dismay. They each looked at one another, unsure of how to respond to her question.

"We don't know, actually. Ever since you went off on your modelling trip, we haven't heard a word from him since." Haru explained. "He hasn't even worked with his former modelling agency for quite some time."

"These are only rumors, but I heard that he's been getting into some really shady shit lately." Ryuji expressed to everyone's surprise. He shrugged. "Best not to get into any further details. It's better if we just move on from him."

"Right. What's important is that Ann Takamaki is back!" Shiho expressed, leaning over to hug her best friend. "Ann – you definitely have a strong heart! You managed to face death and wake up stronger than ever! I believe that deserves a celebration! Maybe with some red velvet cheesecake!? Ahuh? Ahuuuh!?"

"Ooooooh! My love for all things sweets is _definitely_ something I'll never forget!" Ann exclaimed as she daydreamed about all kinds of goodies that she wasn't able to eat while in her coma. "Ugh, my stomach is grumbling from the lack of cheesecake. Come on, let's go already!"

"H-hold on! We still need to wait for the doctor's orders! You can't just get up whenever you feel like it, Ann!" Makoto reminded her.

As the group continued conversing in the hospital room, Ren remained silent as he leaned against the window sill, watching while Ann talked with the same energy she always had. Ren missed her enthusiasm when she was gone – but yet, the happy sight was tainted with the reality that Ann could not recall a _single_ memory with Ren.

_Is this the price I have to pay to get Ann back?_

Throughout the day, Ren silently watched Ann as their group finally exited the hospital and made their way over to the Wilton Hotel Buffet to satiate her hunger for the grandest of sweets. Ann was happily chatting away with her friends – yet ignored Ren the entire day. For the meantime, Ren understood her case and thought that she would need more time to recover in order to allow her memories about them to flood back.

Still – to be so close, yet so far away from his beloved – constantly pained Ren's heart.

"Ughh, I just want to go to sleep again." Ann yawned as the group finished their buffet and loads of sweets. She leaned her head against Shiho's shoulder and took a moment to cuddle with her while taking a quick catnap.

"Geez, don't you think you've slept enough, Ann?" Ryuji joked. He ended up getting elbowed by Haru beside him. "Ooof! Come on, I was kidding! Don't you think it's time for some light-hearted fun after all we've been through the last couple weeks?"

"Sorry, babe. It's just out of habit whenever you do something stupid as usual." Haru winked at Ryuji.

"Wait a minute. Did you just call him babe?" Ann suddenly felt a surge of energy overwhelm her once again as she showed interest in the sudden romance between her friends. Ann leaned forward as she rested her head on her hands. "Oh my gooosh! I must've missed a _lot_ when I was gone! When did this happen? How did this happen? And most importantly, why did you even choose someone as dorky as Ryuji in the first place, Haru?"

"Why'd you gotta say it like I had no chance, Ann!?" Ryuji suddenly barked.

"As much as we'd all love to hear that story again, I think it's best that we head home and rest for the day. Especially you, Ann." Makoto suggested. "You still need lots more time to recover, okay?"

"Awwww. But like Ryuji said, I already had enough sleep!" Ann complained as she twirled a finger through her pigtail. She took a moment to stretch out her arms, fully satisfied with her meal. "Well, I guess I should head back to my apartment. Uhh, I live in the same place, right?"

"Yes. But it's not only _your_ apartment anymore, Ann." Shiho said, motioning over to Ren who sat across from them. "You and Ren-kun have been living together for a couple years now. That's not going to be weird at all for you, will it?"

"Ohh… Uhm… No, it shouldn't be. I think." Ann responded with hesitance. From her perspective, she had lived in her apartment by herself since graduating high school. To suddenly be told that she lived with someone she loved for years was a fact that took time to process. Ann turned over to Ren and nodded to him. "Well.. I guess you can escort us back home then, Amamiya-san?"

"Definitely." Ren nodded. The pair said goodbye to their friends as they walked back to their apartment. Unlike their usual routine where Ann would cling onto Ren's shoulder while holding tightly to his hand, there was an unusual amount of space between them as they trekked home. Ann walked in silence with her arms crossed, while Ren kept his hands to himself as he tucked them into his pockets.

Throughout their commute, Ren kept his mind on the name Ann called him earlier.

_Amamiya-san._

_I'm simply Amamiya-san to her now._

_Not Ren-kun._

_Not shutter boy._

_Not her loved one anymore._

* * *

**…**

* * *

Ren unlocked the door to their apartment as he opened the lights inside. To Ann's perspective, things had now changed overtime. Instead of the sparse space in her living room, it was now cluttered with some of Ren's photography equipment and work desk. The area definitely appeared to be as if two people lived in it.

"Uhm.. I'm gonna go shower and head straight to bed." Ann said to Ren. She kept an uneasy gaze away from him. The mysterious boy simply nodded as Ann made her way to her bedroom to prepare her belongings. In the meantime, Ren sat down in the living room and rubbed his eyes as he tried to process everything that happened today.

 _Ann… She is so distant from me now.. It's like I'm a complete stranger to her._ Ren pondered. He sighed and wondered how he would go on about in this situation. This was such a drastic adjustment for both of them.

For Ren – it was a boy stuck in a hard spot as the girl he madly fell in love with had forgotten about him within the span of a day.

For Ann – it was an awkward situation to be in a relationship with a man she had no recollection of.

How were the both of them going to tackle this barrier in their lives?

"Uhm.. Hey." Ann's voice suddenly called from behind.

Ren turned around and was surprised to find Ann in nothing but her towel wrapped around her upper body as her bare arms and legs were exposed. Her hair was untied from her usual pigtails, allowing it to flow down to her shoulders as it was still slightly drenched from her shower. Ren couldn't help himself but to blush as Ann stood almost nude in their apartment hallway.

"Y-Yes Ann?" Ren could only muster up. He hadn't even realized how fast Ann had showered. Or maybe he was in such deep thought that time passed by so quickly without his awareness.

"Uhh.. Since we're supposedly a couple and all, did we ever sleep in the same bed together?" Ann asked..

"Oh.. Well, yes. But if you're not comfortable yet, I can sleep on the couch. It's totally fine with me." Ren assured her.

"Okay.. Yes please.. I-I mean… Don't get me wrong, it's not you.. It's just.. You know.. My memories and all." Ann gently tapped her forehead in an adorable manner that even caused Ren to chuckle slightly.

"Heheh.. I know. Even I would find it weird to suddenly sleep with a complete stranger." Ren assured once more.

"Thanks for understanding… So uh.. Good night!" Ann wished him as she walked into her bedroom and closed the door.

Ren shut the lights in their living room as he sprawled himself on the couch. His mind raced through with thoughts about Ann. Ren attempted to remain optimistic about their current situation. It was only the first day of dealing with an amnesiac Ann. He prayed that over time, the memories of their relationship that Ann had forgotten would come back to her. Ren needed to be patient. He was lucky enough to even have Ann back after her accident.

_Ann… How much longer do I have to wait to truly be back with the woman I'm in love with?_

* * *

**…**

* * *

As days had gone by, Ren gradually returned to his photography business, taking some smaller commissions for the meantime as he slowly got back into his groove. Ann remained in her apartment as she continued resting up. Her modelling agency approved of her leave for the meantime once they heard about her accident. This left Ann feeling lonely, as most of her friends would be at work throughout the day.

Ann's routine with Ren was initially quiet at first, with the pair silently eating breakfast in their kitchen before Ren would head on over to work. But on his off-days, Ren would ask if Ann wanted to do anything for the day, believing that spending time with her would help jog her memory. But Ann hesitated and said she'd rather remain in her bedroom for the time being.

" _Are you sure? We could go out for a walk if you'd like. I hear the weather is going to be really nice at Inokashira Park today." Ren suggested._

" _Uhm… No thanks. I'll probably just rest up more. Thanks anyway." Ann replied._

Ren remained patient with Ann's recovery. He did not want to push Ann to do anything she wasn't comfortable with. With her feelings of him gone momentarily, Ren persevered in building that trust once more.

Overtime, Ann eventually regained most of her strength and opted to hang out with her friends whenever she had the chance.

" _Hey! So I'm gonna head out with Shiho and Haru for the day." Ann called out as she made her way straight for the door._

" _Oh.. Okay, have fun." Ren responded as he remained focused on his computer desk while he worked away. As the door closed, Ren looked back for a moment and sighed. Ann seemed to be in a hurry to get out. Ren sorely missed the sweet goodbye kisses she always gave him whenever she left for an outing. But Ren couldn't do anything if it wasn't in Ann's will._

Weeks continued to pass as Ren and Ann simply lived together in the same space. Their relationship remained stagnant with no growth whatsoever. Ren continued sleeping on the couch of his own apartment, constantly in deep thought on how to progress his bond with Ann. But whatever attempts he did to reach out to her, nothing seemed to work. Ann always seemed to push him away. Gradually, Ren was unable to handle the reality he was living in and yearned for the days when Ann was affectionate to him.

 _She needs more time. She just needs to remember at her own pace. It's not in my place to force her into this relationship she's forgotten._ Ren kept telling himself.

Ren was able to keep his sanity with the console of his friends. Ryuji and Yusuke would often check up on Ren. They constantly listened to his struggles with Ann's memories and how distant she was with him throughout their days living together.

" _She'll open up to you eventually, bro.. If I truly know Ann, she's one who needs time to heal." Ryuji assured Ren as the men hung out at Cafe Leblanc._

" _Indeed – Ann will soon realize her forgotten feelings about you and come running back. You must remain strong-hearted for both of your sakes." Yusuke comforted._

It was only then that a heartbreak from Ann's past would haunt the both of them, putting their bond to the boldest of tests.

* * *

_**…** _

* * *

Ren worked away on his laptop once more – editing a photoshoot he had done earlier that week with his good friends – Ryuji and Haru. Out of their circle of friends, none of them had expected for the couple to get together. And now – after years of having known each other and growth in their own relationship, Ryuji had managed to pop the question to Haru, much to her joy as she happily accepted his proposal. Ren offered to take pictures of them to promote their upcoming wedding within the next year. At Haru's request, they managed to take some romantic photos against a beautiful sunset among Inokashira Park.

 _I'm glad they got their fairytale ending._ Ren thought to himself as he skimmed through Ryuji and Haru's photos, smiling at how happy the engaged couple looked. He chuckled for a moment, reminding himself of a comment that Ann made prior to discovering that the two were about to get married.

" _Holy shit! Ryuji and Haru!? Together!? Damn…. WHAT KIND OF SORCERY IS THIS!?"_

Ren sighed. As much as he was happy for their friends, he couldn't help but wonder if he and Ann would've been down the same path sooner had it not been her accident. Ann was _still_ being distant. She opted to go out on her own accord and hang out with Shiho or Makoto, instead of putting aside time for Ren. What was he doing wrong? Did Ren not try hard enough? But Ren thought he needed to be patient and give Ann time to recover. It had been quite awhile since her accident – so maybe needed to pursue harder?

"Hey! I'm heading out again." Ann hollered out as she exited her bedroom and made her way to the exit.

"Seeing Shiho again?" Ren raised an eyebrow.

"Oh nope.. I'm.. I'm actually meeting up with an old friend." Ann assured. Ren noticed the pause that Ann made, as if she didn't want him to know what her plans were.

"Old friend? Who is it?" Ren decided to ask. He noticed an uneasy look from Ann as she stopped in her tracks.

"Uhm… I'm seeing Sakurai-san." Ann confessed, keeping her back turned against Ren.

"W-What? Why? D-Don't you know what he's done to you in the past?" Ren confronted her. His heart began to race at the thought of Ann reconnecting with her ex-boyfriend again. For the past few weeks, they hadn't heard of any good details regarding Sakurai-san's well-being. All Ren knew was that he was hanging out with the wrong crowd after he gave up his modelling agency for unknown reasons.

"He.. He texted me, Ren. Said he was feeling down and needed someone to console with. I'm meeting with him at Cafe Leblanc just to talk." Ann explained. "I… I just can't let him suffer on his own with the addictions he's been bound to for awhile now."

"What.. What the hell is that supposed to mean, Ann?" Ren suddenly escalated. The way Ann was explaining things seemed like she was talking to Sakurai-san behind Ren's back the entire time. His emotions began to teeter towards anger, but Ren did his best to hold it together.

"Ren… Please.. I.. Haven't seen him so long.. I've been hoping to have another chance with Sakurai-san ever since we broke up." Ann said with a monotonous tone.

"Chance? Ann.. What about _our_ chance? How about all _we've_ been through for the past years?" Ren spoke with ferocity, much to Ann's surprise as she was so used to his calm demeanour. Ren couldn't hold it in any longer. He needed to vent out his frustration in how his relationship with Ann seemed to fall apart. "Ann.. I've been so patient with you for these past few weeks. I let you do your own thing in hopes that you'll remember the memories we've shared together. I've been doing my best to reach out to you, but you _always_ turn me down! Do you _know_ how much it hurts to see the one you love – the one you've had so much history with - treat you like you're some stranger?"

"I.. I can't help it, Ren! This wasn't _my_ choice to forget my memories!" Ann suddenly yelled back, tears beginning to well in her eyes. "Why can't you understand that I don't remember _anything_ about the years we've been together! The moments we've shared are nothing but forgotten dreams. It's _so_ hard for me to deal with this reality that I've been thrusted into all of a sudden - to tell me that I've _loved_ someone that's a complete stranger from my point of view."

"I just can't handle this anymore, Ann. I just miss the old days, when we used to do everything together. Going out on our daily photoshoot dates. Supporting each other in our careers. Facing our struggles as a team. All I ever wanted was my girlfriend back. That was all I ever asked when you were in your coma." Ren laid out with deep emotion.

"I'm sorry.. Ren.. I can't offer that to you anymore… I wish I could.. But I'm not the person you fell in love with anymore." Ann sobbed as she leaned against the wall.

"No… You've _always_ been the same Ann Takamaki I fell in love with. It's been me who is stuck in the past." Ren slowly calmed down. He began coming to a conclusion that he feared to realize.

Maybe this was fate telling them that their time together was done.

Ren stood in silence as a tear fell down his cheek, dropping onto the carpet floor beneath his feet. At the same time, Ann allowed a wave of tears to roll down her face as guilt overwhelmed her.

This was the end of their relationship. A confirmation that both needed to move on.

"I… I can't hold onto you anymore, Takamaki-san." Ren confessed. He slowly walked over to the apartment door, passing by Ann as she continued crying. Ren stopped at the doorway and gave his final parting words before leaving the apartment to think over their future. "We've grown apart.. My love for you clouded my judgement.. But if I really want the best for you.. I need to let you go, Takamaki-san."

"R-Ren..." Ann sobbed out as she watched Ren leave their apartment to give each other space. The weight of the situation overwhelmed Ann as she slowly slid down against the wall and sat down in the apartment hallway.

Ann let out a distressed cry as she was left in her lonesome once again.

 _Why… Why does it pain me so much to see someone I barely know leave me like that?_ Ann thought. This new reality that she was in had been too much for her to handle. Ren Amamiya - the mysterious boy she apparently loved with all her heart before – now a forgotten memory taken away. It wasn't her fault that she couldn't remember. But she was unable to find those feelings that Ren and her friends said she had before her accident.

"I'm sorry, Ren… I let you down." Ann sobbed silently as she tucked her head into her arms. This was such a new feeling to Ann. This strange boy confessing his eventual departure from her life somehow wrecked Ann's heart.

Was this pain Ann was dealing with remnants of her past feelings for Ren?

_I.. I need to remember._

Suddenly, an object on Ren's computer desk caught Ann's eye. She stood up and slowly crept over, wiping her tears as she sat down on Ren's desk. Ann found a lone, pink photo album lying closed.

It was entitled **" _Captured Memories with Ann Takamaki."_**

"Hmm… I've never seen this book before." Ann said. She could only assume that Ren had just crafted this before leaving. Curiously, she opened the photo album and was met with a polaroid photo of herself on the first page. The photo depicted Ann sitting across a table at Shibuya Diner as she posed modestly.

The picture had a caption written above with a date and title: " _First Day with Ann Takamaki_ '

"This photo… didn't Ren take this when we first officially met?" Ann commented to herself. Her eyes widened. Did she just remember a memory about her and Ren? How was this possible? Before she was unable to recall anything about her years with Ren. But just by looking at the picture herself, the day distinctly popped up in her mind as she vividly remembered their first official **meeting**.

"Ren was so shy when we first met.. But by then… I knew he was someone special." Ann smiled as she flipped to the next few pages.

The next couple photos depicted Ann in Inokashira Park. Ann smiled as she recalled the moment she first **touched** Ren in an affectionate manner when she grabbed his arm and dragged him around the beautiful park. The weather seemed so perfect that day as they enjoyed their very first photoshoot together.

The caption written above the pictures was labelled " _Park Date with Ann Takamaki"_

"Ren managed to save me when I fell into the pond. Only someone like me would be clumsy enough to almost drown in duck water." Ann shook her head in embarrassment. She blushed as she remembered Ren's act of chivalry that eventually led to their first **kiss** in the rain. "Heheh… That was such a magical moment. And the first time I ever had feelings for him. Although, I hadn't realized it at the time."

Ann turned over to the next page, showcasing photos of herself once again as they depicted her baking in her kitchen as cake pans, flour and batter covered her entire counter. Ann smiled at one particular photo that showed her decorating the volleyball cake she and Ren made for Shiho.

The caption above the pictures was written as " _Sweets with Ann Takamaki"_

"Ren helped me bake those amazing **sweets** that we brought over for Shiho's birthday." Ann remembered the laughter they shared together that spontaneous day. She had many doubts on accomplishing the job, but with Ren's help. Ann was able to complete the seemingly impossible task. "Ever since that day, I knew I could always depend on Ren. But I felt guilty when we went out for **coffee** and I had to turn him down, knowing my heart wasn't ready for a relationship yet."

Going over to the next page, Ann was surprised to find more intimate photos of her. The next set of pictures showcased Ann at the **beach** in her two-piece bikini as she posed gracefully within the waters. The light of the sunset cast upon the **ocean** helped emit Ann's beauty in each photo.

The group of pictures were entitled _"Beach Day with Ann Takamaki"_

"That day on the beach. It was the first time I confirmed my true feelings for Ren. And how he became the light in my life. I couldn't be just friends with him anymore. I wanted us to be more than that." Ann reminded herself. She found herself blushing as she remembered the kind words Ren expressed to her.

Ann went over to the next page, finding photos taken later on in that same year. These took place on a **late evening,** with Ann in her winter outfit as she posed around Central Street during a light snow fall.

The title for the photo compilation was _"A Snowy Evening with Ann Takamaki"_

"That evening, my feelings continued growing stronger for Ren. And when he comforted me the following night when I felt so alone and rejected - he had given up his chance to photoshoot for Risette's concert just to check up on me." Ann thought as her heart began to flutter, reflecting through the events of that night which sealed their fates together. "The next **morning** I woke up with Ren. And we finally confessed our feelings for each other. I was overwhelmed with such relief knowing he returned the same love for me."

At this moment, Ann finally began to remember her entire relationship with Ren over the years. How they had planned a **future** together. The man that had been there for her through her toughest times – who vowed to protect her and support her dreams – who she could always depend on to make her happy. How that fateful encounter occurred when they bumped into each other outside Cafe Leblanc.

That one moment which led to creating many more loving memories between the couple.

_Ren Amamiya… My shutter boy.. I remember now… I remember!_

Just then, Ann's phone began to ring. Hoping for it to be Ren, she quickly took it out. Her eyes widened anxiously by the caller ID that popped up.

**_[ NOW CALLING: Sakurai ]_ **

Ann mustered up the strength to answer her phone, not wanting to be rude. "Hello, Sakurai."

" _Ann? Hey.. Where you at? Was wondering how long you'd be.. I'm already at Cafe Leblanc waiting for you."_ A gruff, young man's voice spoke from the other end.

"Uhm… I'm.. Not feeling well, Sakurai. Sorry, but I think I'll postpone our talk for next time." Ann politely said.

An uneasy silence fell from the other end as Ann awaited Sakurai's response.

" _You… You bitch.. You're probably hanging out with your damn boyfriend again! I thought you said you weren't sure about your future together with him!"_ Sakurai's voice emitted in anger.

"Sakurai! I just said I wasn't feeling well. What made you imply that I was thinking about Amamiya-san in the first place?" Ann defended herself.

" _Stop fooling me, Takamaki-san! You decide to lead me on for these past couple weeks, only to crush my hopes and dreams again of us getting back together after all these years!"_ Sakurai shouted. He grumbled himself for a moment, while Ann was unable to discern what he was saying. "Grr… _I bet you wouldn't feel so good if something terrible happened to your precious shutter boy you keep talking about."_

"Huh? Sakurai? What's that supposed to mean? H-Hello? Hey!" Ann tried talking to Sakurai, only for him to hang up on the other end. Ann's heart began racing as she tried to interpret his last words. "Sakurai… What did he mean when he said… I better call Ren."

Ann went through her phone as she attempted to call Ren's number. No answer. Ann redialed numerous times, but it kept bringing her to Ren's voice-mail. Go figure. The last thing Ren would've wanted was to talk to Ann after their argument. Ann began to worry and wondered what Sakurai was about to do.

"No.. Please be okay." Ann whispered to herself. There was no telling what Sakurai would do from his ominous threat. She hastily made her way out of their apartment in order to find Ren.

* * *

_**…** _

* * *

Ren walked among the quiet streets of Tokyo as midnight fell. His mind kept thinking about him and Ann. As much as it pained him, the only reasonable option was to break off their relationship for the time being. Ann was unable to cope with these changes since the accident, which Ren couldn't blame as this was none of her fault. For whatever reason, it was difficult for Ren to empathize with Ann's perspective on her amnesia.

 _I need to let her go.. If I remain in the past.. It'll only hurt the both of us._ Ren thought.

A world without Ann. He faced this reality before when Ann fell into her coma. Ren thought he was lucky to avoid this fate when she recovered. But it appeared that he needed to make this decision himself - a much harder circumstance to deal with as it would be done by his _own_ initiative.

_It's the only thing we can do… I've waited so long for Ann to remember, but she just can't… I'm just at a loss right now._

"Amamiya-san." a gruff voice called behind him.

Ren turned around, surprised to find the silhouette of a tall, muscular man standing behind the light of the street lamps. Judging by their shadow, Ren could see the distinct features of the man's ruff beard and cap worn in reverse, sporting a zipped-up hoodie and jeans.

Gripped within one of their hands – was a knife.

"Who.. Who are you?" Ren stuttered as he took a cautious step back. He watched as the figure stood out from the shadows and into view by the street lamp light. Ren immediately recognized the figure to be Ann's ex-boyfriend, Sakurai. The former model appeared to be worn out in appearance, with baggy eyes and messed up beard. At first glance, one would have never thought that Sakurai was a model to begin with. The negative influences and addictions he fell into for the past years showed by his unkempt appearance.

"You asshole. I've always hated your righteous job of taking those silly photos." Sakurai spoke with intimidation as he continued approaching Ren. "You took my chance to win Takamaki-san back ever since the day you bumped into each other at Cafe Leblanc. You're going to pay for taking her away from me!"

"Sakurai.. Calm down. Let's just talk about this." Ren pleaded, taking a step back as he kept his hands up.

"Shut your damn mouth!" Sakurai growled. "You know how shitty I felt every time I looked at your stupid photo website and saw Takamaki-san enjoying herself with you? Those memories you shared with her were supposed to be with me! You decided to manipulate her and steal her away!"

"Manipulate? In no way did I manipulate Ann." Ren began to defend himself. "Sakurai, you always made Ann feel bad about herself when things didn't go your way. All she wanted was to be loved and cared for by someone, but you simply forced her into a relationship with you in order to benefit your own agenda!"

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!" Sakurai yelled as he pointed his knife towards Ren. "You didn't deserve her, you asshole!"

"Maybe.. Maybe I don't.. Not anymore at least." Ren confessed, much to Sakurai's confusion. "I never asked to fall in love with Ann. But seeing the way she saw the world – wanting to live through every moment and spend time with those she loved. Ann helped me to see past my own job and to live life to the fullest. And all I desired was to help her realize that dream as well."

Sakurai simply stood there as he gripped his knife tighter while listening to Ren's confession.

"Fate may have taken away her memories of our time together. For me, however, I'm blessed that we were even given the chance to share those moments." Ren continued on. He took a deep breath as he reflected on his feelings. "I.. I still love Ann with all my heart. But right now, we're diverging towards different points in our lives. Who am I to withhold that freedom she now yearns for in this reality she's awaken in?"

"Ren?" the voice of a girl spoke. Ren turned around and saw Ann standing a couple feet away from them. She was breathing heavily after running around Tokyo to find him. Ann had arrived and was able to hear Ren's entire speech about his never-ending love for her.

"Ann-" Ren spoke.

Before he could move, Ren felt the sharp sting of cold steel pierce into his back.

Ren yelled in pain as Sakurai plunged the knife deeper.

"NOOOOO!" Ann screamed in horror.

Sakurai let go of Ren, leaving the knife sticking from his side as he watched him fall onto the ground. It took a moment for Sakurai to process what he had just done. His hands began to shake as his entire body trembled in shock. "Shit...Shit..SHIT! What the hell did I just do!?"

"REEEN!" Ann yelled as she rushed over to Ren's side. She dropped onto the ground and helped Ren onto her lap as he breathed heavily in pain. "Nonononono… Why, Sakurai… Why did you do this!?"

Looking up, Ann saw the cowardice Sakurai run away from the scene, who was overwhelmed with fear and shame from the act he just committed.

"Ann.. Ann." Ren moaned as he gently turned his head to look up to Ann. His blood began to leak out from the knife wound, spilling all over the ground as his vision began to blur. "Ann.. I'm… S-Sorry."

"N-No! Don't apologize! I-I should be the one saying ssorry." Ann stuttered as she began to cry over him. She took out her phone and immediately dialed the number for emergency help. Ann continued talking to Ren in order to keep him conscious. "Ren.. Please stay awake.. Please… stay by my side."

Ren simply nodded as tears rolled down his own cheek. The pain of his knife wound began to succumb his body as it began to feel numb. Ren started losing consciousness as his eyelids became heavy.

"No! Stay with me, Ren! You can't die… Please!" Ann yelled through her tears. "I remember now! I remember all of it! All the years we've been together. From our happiest moments to our saddest days. Please.. Ren… My shutter boy. D-Don't leave me."

"Ann… I..I.. love.." Ren attempted to speak. Before he could finish his sentence, Ren slowly drifted off in her arms.

"Ren? Ren! REEN! NOO! PLEAASE!" Ann began to shake his body in desperation as she tried to wake him up. Ren remained silent as he laid in Ann's arms without movement. She continually cried out to him and begged for a miracle to happen. "I finally remember… All of it.. I remember everything Ren-kun.. Please...Wake up.. Wake… up..."

Now left alone on the street, Ann cried over Ren's body as the sound of an ambulance emitted off in the distance.

.

..

...

* * *

 **_"EPILOGUE"_  
** **ONE YEAR LATER..**

Ann awoke in her bedroom by herself. The light of a new day peered through her blinds as she moaned in grogginess. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, Ann turned over to her clock and noted the time: **6:38 AM.**

_This is the day. Time for the wedding._

Ann exited the hotel bedroom and quickly took a shower as she got prepared in her maid of honour dress. The outfit consisted of long, royal pink gown that extended to the floor and consisted of an exquisite, chiffon-lace design on the upper body. As Ann prepared in her own bedroom, Makoto and Shiho walked in, sporting their own versions of the dress but had matching white colours to differentiate themselves as the bridesmaids.

"Good morning, Ann!" Shiho happily greeted her. She took a moment to stop and stare at Ann as she sat there elegantly in front of her bedroom mirror. "Awww! Ann, you look _so_ beautiful in that dress!"

"Heheh, thanks Shiho! You're not too bad yourself." Ann teased with a gentle smile.

"Uhm.. I guess we should start getting our hair and make-up done as soon as possible." Makoto chimed in. She rubbed the back of her head embarrassingly. "Mind if one of you guys help me? I'm not the best at applying all this stuff on my face. And I don't even know what to do with my hair."

"No worries! I've got you all covered!" Ann exclaimed as she took Makoto's arms and guided her in front of the mirror. Ann playfully twirled her fingers around through Makoto's hair. "Rest assured, Shiho and I will make sure you look like a queen!"

The ladies spent an hour applying their make-up and styling their hair into extravagant dos, conversing about how the wedding ceremony would go in the next few hours. As the ladies finished, the bride of the ceremony entered the room.

"Haru! You look amazing!" Ann exclaimed, rushing over in order to give her a big hug.

"Why thank you, Ann." Haru spoke with gratitude. She was currently dressed in a royal white wedding dress. Her hair was tied up and curled into a ponytail, with the veil fastened on top of her head. In her hands, Haru held the bouquet of flowers that each bridesmaid and maid of honour would be holding for the ceremony. Haru happily handed them over to her friends.

"You feeling nervous? You're about to give away your life to one of the most rowdiest guys I've ever known." Shiho asked, referring to Ryuji as he was elsewhere doing his own preparations with his groomsmen.

"No worries, Shiho-chan. I've learned a couple tricks over the years in order to tame my beloved prince." Haru giggled.

"Oooohh.. Seems like you've really got him on your leash now! That's awesome!" Ann commented, simultaneously finding it hilarious that Haru managed to become the more dominant partner in her eventual marriage with Ryuji. Ann took a moment to hold Haru's hands and admired her friend's appearance as she prepared for her big day. Ann had to use every ounce of her energy to ensure she didn't cry and ruin her own make-up.

"I'm so happy for you Haru. You finally found the prince you've been looking for." Ann expressed with genuine joy. "Although, it's _still_ hard to imagine that Ryuji managed to sweep you off of your feet."

"Thank you, Ann. I appreciate all the love and support you've given to both of us." Haru smiled back. She took a moment to look down and tightened her grip on Ann's hands to comfort her. "And don't worry, Ann. You'll soon have your happy ending as well."

"I know… I believe in that." Ann replied.

The ladies eventually finished their preparations as they all climbed into the horse carriage which Haru's family rented out. The inn they stayed in was located out in the countryside of Japan, with sprawling green meadows surrounding the peaceful location. The horse carriage carried the ladies to the setting where the wedding itself would be held - which was a large barn built and decorated in the shape of a castle. Many of the Okumura and Sakamoto family members were running around, ensuring that all the preparations were completed by the time the ceremony began.

"Aaaaah! There's my beautiful bride!" Okumaru Kunikazu – father of Haru, happily greeted his daughter as she stepped out of the horse carriage. He embraced Haru into his arms as the two hugged. Unlike Ann, Okumaru-san was unable to hold back his tears as he was overwhelmed with joy on the momentous occasion.

"Father, please save the crying for after the _I do's,_ heheh." Haru consoled her father.

"I'm sorry dear, I'm just so grateful of the woman you've grown to become." Okumaru-san said as he stared proudly at his daughter. "Come now! We must not let Ryuji-san see you before the wedding!"

Haru giggled as she was dragged by her father into the barn. She waved over to her bridesmaids and winked at them. Next time they would meet, Haru would have her ring upon her hand and be officially the wife of Ryuji.

"Well, I guess all we have left to do now is wait for our groomsmen to show up." Shiho expressed.

Just then, another horse carriage arrived, carrying the groomsmen. The first to come out was Ryuji – dressed suave in his simple black tuxedo as he walked confidently for his special day.

"I know, I know, I look pretty good in a suit, don't I?" Ryuji smirked as he walked up to the ladies, posing pridefully as he tugged at his bowtie.

"Just shut up and let me hug you." Ann rolled her eyes, embracing her friend. She took a moment to stare back at Ryuji and smiled. "You know, I never thought you'd end up finding someone who could tolerate your brash attitude. But I guess anything goes when it comes to love."

"What can I say, I'm a super lucky guy." Ryuji shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah yeah yeah, just make sure you take care of Haru, okay?"

"No worries - by my life I will." Ryuji smiled back and gave a thumbs-up to Ann. He paused for a moment and sighed, patting Ann on the shoulder as he comforted her. "Don't worry. You'll get here someday. And I'll be there to support you every step of the way."

"Thanks, Ryuji." Ann playfully slapped him on his shoulder and gave him one final hug before he entered the barn for his wedding.

Ann watched as Makoto and Shiho paired up with their respective groomsmen. They waved over to Ann as they entered the barn where they would meet later on. At first, Ann was amused that both Yusuke and Makoto were paired together, much to both of their dismay at the awkward situation put upon them. But they agreed to put aside their differences for the benefit of their friend's special day.

"Well.. Here I am." Ann sighed. This romantic day was something she could only aspire for herself in the future. The gorgeous bridal dresses, the aromatic flowers, the bustling preparations to invite her family and friends for a once-in-a-lifetime event. To be married to a man she could share the rest of her life with and forge memories until death.

But for now, Ann could only dream of this future for herself.

_You'll be with him soon._

"Hey there." a voice spoke from behind her.

Ann smiled and turned around – finding a familiar face confronting her. The man sported a similar outfit compared to Ryuji's suit, consisting of the dress-shirt, vest and bowtie and slacks, excluding the blazer piece which was reserved for the groom himself. The best man walked over to Ann and gave her a heartwarming smile.

"Hi there, my shutter boy." Ann greeted, walking up to Ren as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and gently kissed him on the lips. "You're lookin' very dashing right now."

"And you're looking as beautiful as ever, Ann." Ren complimented back. Ann grinned and laid another kiss on her boyfriend's lips once again, this time holding onto the moment.

This man she loved – Ren always seemed to find his way back to her. Whether it was pursuing her after a random encounter outside a coffee shop, or surviving against the face of death after being stabbed a year ago. Ren's love for Ann seemed to triumph against all trials that had threatened to separate them.

And here they were standing together once again at their happiest. No amnesia, no clingy ex-boyfriend, no fickle feelings, no life-threatening injuries. Just pure love between a man and a woman.

_***SNAP*** _

"Mweheheheh! That's one for the books!" an orange-haired girl with glasses exclaimed as she posed in victory, disrupting the intimate moment Ren and Ann were sharing a few seconds ago. She lowered her camera down and marvelled at her perfect shot for the wedding compilation she'd later create. "No hate on Ryuji and Haru, but you two just naturally look good together as the best couple!"

"Heheh, we appreciate it, Futaba." Ren nodded. Both he and Ann watched as Futaba hopped around the wedding area as she took more photos of the guests, before making her way inside the barn as the ceremony soon approached.

"Isn't that Sojiro-san's daughter?" Ann whispered over to her boyfriend.

"Yep. I've been training her for quite some time now." Ren commented. The energetic hermit expressed her interest in photography after discovering Ren's website. After much convincing with Sojiro-san, her guardian invested in Futaba's own camera equipment as Ren taught her the ways of photography arts. "She has a natural talent in capturing the moment. She has a lot to learn still."

"I bet you're just afraid to admit that she'll be better than you in the future, heheh." Ann teased her boyfriend. Ren rolled his eyes as Ann wrapped an arm around his. The two took a moment to marvel at the sight of the beautiful wedding location. Ren looked over to his girlfriend and noted Ann in deep thought as she observed the event preparations happening in front of her.

"Don't worry. This will be us one day. I promise you that." Ren assured her.

"I know." Ann replied. She looked up to Ren and planted another kiss on his cheek. "But right now, let's just enjoy this journey life has brought to us. I don't want to rush into anything yet."

"Same. And I'll make sure to be by your side in every memory we forge together." Ren added as he gently rubbed Ann's hands with his fingers. "There's no place I'd rather be than with you, Ann."

"Mm-hm." Ann nodded, blushing at her man's romantic words. She rested her head onto Ren's shoulder as the two made their way into the barn as the wedding soon began. Ann stopped them at the entrance - and for a moment, looked up to her boyfriend. Ann thought about how much joy she felt in the moments she shared with Ren. These memories they captured throughout the years - whether it was through photos, or by remembrance as they treasured these moments in their mind – made Ann feel blessed to have such a loving, patient and supportive man in her life.

"I love you, my shutter boy."

Ren looked back to her and reflected on his journey with Ann. Never did he predict landing such a perfect woman in his life. Ever since that day he moved in Tokyo to pursue his photography career, Ren had always planned on capturing the essence of beauty which life had to offer. He never thought that this idea that he chased after for so many years would be packaged and gifted to him in the form of one single person that he learned to love and live for.

"I love you, Ann Takamaki."

And with their heartfelt words, Ren and Ann entered the wedding ceremony – a bright future forecast upon their path which promised everlasting memories together.

.

..

...

**THE END!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well, hope you enjoyed this fun journey through Ren and Ann's relationship! With this specific story idea, I've decided to end it off here and keep it nicely condensed in its own entirety. If you're craving for more Shuann content, I'm currently writing more chapters for my long-fic, "P5: The Bond That Makes Us One!", as well as having another one-shot posted, entitled "Reawakening of the Soul". I also have other projects in the works with Shuann content - including a potential Pokemon x Persona 5 crossover, as well as another series about the Phantom Thieves traveling around the world, with some RyuHaru I plan on incorporating.
> 
> It was a pleasure participating with Shuann week - and I hope that y'all managed to read up other fanfics or look at some fanart by other talented people on the internet! I've also been told that Shuann will happen again next year! More Shuann for everyone!
> 
> Hope you all have a blessed week! Bye for now :)
> 
> ~ I do not own any Persona-related material. Any relation to real world events or persons are coincidental. This story is purely for entertainment usage only. The sol property of the Persona series and characters are respectively owned by Atlus Co., and SEGA ~


End file.
